Twelve And A Half Weeks
by basketcse
Summary: This is a combo of two movies, Magic Mike and 91/2 Weeks Ranger and Stephanie style. It's set after the deal is made, but before it happens in JE's book 8. It is sexy and fun with lots of hot MM and a new cutie character of mine.
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

This story is my version of the movie 91/2 Weeks. Also, I watched the movie Magic Mike last weekend and it gave me the idea for the first chapter. This is a fun and sexy story with not so much whiplash. I figured I would give you guys a break. It does have an HEA ending. Hang with it.

Set between JE's books 7 and 8 after the deal is made and prior to the deed.

Zetharin gets credit for helping to bounce ideas for this one.

Mandyh is my regular beta and was not available for this one so I got some help from a friend that likes to edit my stories for fun.

Special thanks to alix33 who is also a beta for all her help. You are a lifesaver!

NOTE-This story is NOT canon. The personalities of the characters are a little different.

Warning-Some chapters may cause fire in bloomers. Have fire extinguisher handy.

**12 ½ Weeks**

**Chapter 1**

It has been a few weeks since the whole DeChooch nightmare ended. That old mobster had half the people that I know wrapped up in that whole contraband cigarette mess. My old high school stoner friends, Dougie and Mooner, and even my Grandma Mazur were all involved. When I found out he was shooting little old ladies, I got worried and had finally asked for help from Ranger. He shocked me by asking a price for his help. He wanted to make a deal and it was one night with me from dusk until dawn and for some reason he had not come to collect, yet. I just couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

I am not overly experienced but I'm no prude either and the thought of a night involving anything Ranger induced is enough to set any warm blooded woman's panties on fire. He was six feet of hard muscle and sinew and the color of a light to medium mocha latte, long dark brown hair, molten milk chocolate eyes, long eyelashes, slim nose, chiseled jaw, cleft chin, full lips with smirk, and hard toned ass. In other words, women either lost their vocabulary around him or swooned. He just happened to be one of my best friends and my bounty hunter mentor. My friend Connie, who worked for my perverted cousin Vinnie the bondsman, had set me up with him for some much needed training early on in my bounty hunter career and from there we developed a very trusting and yet strange friendship.

Ranger had been keeping his distance the last few weeks and my on again/off again vice cop boyfriend, Joe Morelli had been putting some pressure on me. We kind of adopted a big red dog named Bob that ate everything including the furniture and he was now living with Joe. We were like parents that couldn't get along and right now we were off again and the equivalent of being separated. He was a hot Italian with one of Trenton's best ass-ets literally and yet we just couldn't seem to make each other happy. We just wanted different things and the arguments were exhausting. He wanted a 'Burg' wife and kids and I didn't. It just wasn't my dream. When we were kids my sister Valerie would play Barbie and Ken get married and live in their perfect dream house and I was the one jumping off the roof of the garage trying to fly because I wanted to be Wonder Woman.

When the alarm went off today I wanted to pull the cover over my head and just sleep all day. I had been in a full on moping mode for the last few days. I hadn't found a skip (fugitive) since last Friday and not even sugar and fried foods were helping my mood and it wasn't that time of the month.

Regardless, I still had to make like an adult and attempt to work. Rent would be due soon. I showered, fed my hamster Rex and stopped for doughnuts and coffee on the way to the bonds office.

Connie's new issues of Cosmo and Playgirl had come in and she and Lula were perusing the pages almost upside down to get every angle and word out of the magazines. I walked in and just sat on the couch drinking my coffee and sighed looking out the door. They both looked over at me with concern. Lula looked at the box of doughnuts and then at me and spoke up first, "Connie, let me have that Playgirl for a minute."

Lula walked over to me and sat down and opened the pages to the centerfold and flashed it in my face and I rolled my eyes. "Mmm..mmm..mmm..nothin'. Connie, this is bad. Girlfriend didn't bat an eye. We need to do somethin' and fast. I think she's depressed. How longs it been since you seen one of these, white girl?" She was pointing to the middle of the centerfold page.

"A few weeks."

"You need some excitement. We need to have some fun."

Connie said, "I got an idea. In the entertainment section of the paper yesterday there was an advertisement for an all male revue show in Atlantic City. We should have a girls night out and go see that."

"Like them Chippendale dudes? Strippin' to they..wearin' them little bitty..oh mercy, and we can touch em' and put little dollars bills in them little..hand me my fan, Connie, 'cause I'm a sweatin' now. I'm in."

"I can't..I'm not..no way I'm watching..forget about it!"

Okay, so we are on our way to Atlantic City and I'm sitting in the backseat next to Grandma Mazur. That would be because Lula can't keep her mouth shut. We stopped for lunch at my parents' house a couple days ago and Lula mentioned our trip to my Grandma and no way was she going to be kept from seeing a troupe of dancing packages that she was free to grope as long as she had enough dollar bills. So I had to take her to the bank while she cashed her social security check and wait while they gave her half of it in bands of crisp one dollar bills. The purse she was carrying was the size of a suitcase and she was dragging it and smiling like a butchers dog. Oh Jeez.

We got to Atlantic City early and had some dinner at a place on the boardwalk and then headed to the Revel Hotel where the show was taking place. The showroom was large and we were early enough to be seated at a table at the front of the room near the stage. I didn't have a good feeling about that.

The waiter came and we ordered a round of drinks. Ever since we walked into the hotel my gut feeling that I call my spidey-sense had been going off and I couldn't figure out why. The weird thing was that I didn't really feel like we were in danger and it got stronger when we were seated and the waiter came over to take our drink order. Although I was looking at his leather encased package that was presently in my face, I was sure I knew his face from somewhere too. Looking around at the other staff like the bartender gave me the same feeling. Not one of these guys was less than an eight on a scale from one to ten in the looks or body department.

We chatted for about fifteen minutes and then the lights went down and the music started. Out came a group of hot guys dressed like the old disco group the 'Village People' and they commenced to gyrate and pop and strip their way down to these itty bitty little g-strings and flopped their goodies in our faces. Especially the faces of the women sitting near the front of the stage and in our faces for sure because Grandma and Lula had half the table covered in stacks of dollar bills. My Grandma was wild eyed and smiling with her bony little hands groping and grabbing like crazy and she almost lost her dentures one time when she tried to sink her teeth into one of those bare butt cheeks when the dancer turned around. Dollar bills were flying out of the girls' hands. Me, not so much. I was actually glad when that first set was over.

About two minutes later a new song began that got my interest because it reminded me of that movie from a long time ago called 9 ½ Weeks, playing Joe Cocker's version of 'You can leave your hat on'. I saw four figures come out on stage and then the spotlight shined on them and I spewed my rum and coke through my nose and all the way across the table. It was Ranger and his men, Tank, Lester and Bobby. They were dressed in the Chippendale type costume with black tux with tails, bow ties and hats. Ranger's hair was down and covered half his face, but I would know just his silhouette anywhere. The sight had definitely registered with Connie and Lula. They were frozen in their chairs, mouths gaping open and were in a state of shock. I was worried Lula wasn't breathing. Heck, I just realized I hadn't taken a breath.

They had not seen us because their heads were down, hands together in front of them and then they started to dance together and they were in sync and _good_. Lula was beginning to turn blue so I reached over and slapped her on the back and she took a big breath and started to point and stutter. The jackets came off first and they threw them aside and then they did a little side step and turn number and off came the shirts with the collar and cuffs left on and bare chests. The women in the place erupted in screams at those four bare chests because not one of them had less than an eight pack.

Then like a delayed reaction Connie let out a blood curdling scream and I heard "R..R..Ra..Shit!" Lula was fanning herself and had picked up everyones drinks on the table and downed them and Grandma Mazur just had bug eyes. After Connie's scream, I noticed Ranger looked up a few seconds and he locked eyes with me just for one of those seconds. Something flashed in those eyes and then he surprised me with a wicked half grin. Uh oh...

The guys went down in a half split and when they came up again the pants were ripped away and the shoes kicked off and now I was fanning myself. They were in black satin thongs and they were leaving the stage and Ranger was moving my way sporting that wicked grin. Oh boy! He grabbed my chair and turned it to the side and straddled me while rubbing his...Omigod! What a package..how did he get that..in that little...? He gently nipped at the shell of my ear and whispered, "See something you like, Babe?" Then he moved back to look me in the eyes and smirked.

I grabbed one of Grandma's dollar bills and went to stick it under the white cuff around his wrist and he grabbed my hand and slowly moved it down the front of his silk thong and held it there. I closed my eyes because I really wanted to grab on, but instead I blushed all the way to my toes and pulled my hand away. He whispered in my ear again, "Takedown tonight. Be careful. Wait for my call after the show."

"Ranger, where is your weapon?" He gave me a wolf grin.

"You just touched my secret weapon a minute ago, Babe." Then he stood up and moved on to another table. Holy hot flash!

Tank was standing in front of Lula and she was stuffing dollar bills into the front of his thong. Oh my word! That thongs seams were stressed to its limits and how did he even fit all that in there? Lula was stuffing one bill right after another in there and giggling with a good grip on him so he couldn't get away and when I glanced over at Grandma she was staring at Tank's package with drool running down one side of her mouth. She hadn't said a word since they came out on stage and I wasn't sure if it had registered that it had been Ranger who came over or not. Glancing at her again, I wondered if this was too much for her.

Oh crap! Here comes Lester. He is Rangeman's equivalent of the class clown and a huge flirt and he had eyes locked on me and a big 'shit eating' grin on his face. I was biting my fist as he wiggled his impressive package in front of me and said, "Well fancy seeing you here, beautiful." Then he turned around and gave me a butt view and grabbed my hand in his and moved it to give the band of his thong a snap and winked at me. Finally, he moved to Connie. I looked down at my hand. I had teeth marks in my fist.

The group danced their way back to the stage and the guys ended the number with their backs to us and hats over their taut butts and when they turned the hats sailed out into the audience. One landed on our table. The women in the place were going crazy and those thongs they were wearing were full of cash. The guys bowed and left the stage. Wow..Ranger can really dance. My imagination went crazy wondering where else Ranger Manoso excelled.

As soon as the the guys left the stage, Connie, Lula and Grandma turned to me. Connie was the first to speak, "Girl, I would have paid triple for these tickets to see that. We just saw Ranger almost naked. I can check that one off my bucket list."

"Did you see that fine specimen of a black man. Girlfriends, momma's in love. I want to take him home and..."

"What's a bucket list?" We all turned to Grandma. Then the music started again and another group of dancers moved out onto the floor. After more gyrating and packages jiggled in our faces, the show was over and Grandma and Lula's stacks of cash were pretty much gone. More than one dancer had walked away from Grandma rubbing his backside.

I told them that Ranger had mentioned to me that they had a takedown in the club after the show. Connie was disappointed that this wasn't a regular sideline for the Rangemen. I think in her mind she was already trying to figure out how she could afford tickets for every show until the review moved on. We had another drink and then went out into the casino for a while to play slots and a little blackjack. A couple hours later my phone rang. It was the Batman theme ringtone. "Lo?"

"Yo, Babe."

"Did you get your man?"

"Woman. Where are you?"

"Oh. Casino. Blackjack table."

"Be there in five." He disconnected. I looked at my phone. That guy has terrible phone manners.

In about exactly five minutes probably with his watch synced and on the dot, I felt the back of my neck tingle and turned. Ranger and the guys were standing behind me with arms crossed grinning. Thank goodness I'd had a couple hours to get the butterflies out of my stomach and calm down after seeing that show and was ready for him. I would later remember that thought and eat those words, literally. "Nice seeing your guys tonight. I mean you guys," I smirked at them.

Lester wrapped his arm around my neck and waggled his eyebrows at me. "Enjoy it did you, gorgeous? I do private shows too, you know." Ranger smacked him in the back of the head and Lester let go of me. Ranger put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. "You look nice tonight." Then he brushed his lips across my cheek.

"Thank you. So did..do you. Where is your skip?" He grinned slightly.

"The rest of the guys took her and went back to Trenton."

"Right. A couple of the waiters and one of the one bartender was yours." He nodded.

"I thought since we're here in Atlantic City that we might hang out for a little while and you can ride back with me. The guys can stay with the rest of the women."

"Which poor schmuck gets to be Grandma's date?"

Ranger walked over and whispered to Santos and took Grandma's little hand and put it in his. Lester turned a half glare and half stricken face to me and I laughed.

The three women were excited and animated with hands waving and bodies wiggling while talking to Tank, Bobby and Lester about the show. Seeing the Merry Men just shy of their birthday suits had been a special event for sure. No doubt they would be talking about it for days, even months. Lula had driven her Firebird. I told her that I was going to be riding back with Ranger and she gave me a nod and winked and put her arm through Tanks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Connie scoot closer to Bobby as Ranger took my hand and led me through the casino and out the hotel door.

TBC

I'm becoming a review hound. Make me happy girls...Keeps me tip tapping away.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning-Kinky Ranger emerges.

**Chapter 2**

Ranger threaded his fingers through my hand and walked me down the boardwalk to Ben and Jerry's. "Hungry, Babe?"

"For B & J's? Like always!"

I got the brownie special sundae with peanut butter chunk ice cream and whipped cream and sprinkles and Ranger got an espresso coffee. He took my hand and led me out to a bench off the path and away from from pedestrians and we sat down. "You didn't get anything to eat, Ranger."

"I thought you might share yours with me."

"Ice cream? You don't eat ice cream. Of course I'll share some." I scooped a spoonful and offered it to him. He shook his head no and put his finger through the whipped cream and rubbed it across my lips and bent down and licked it off, ending by sucking on my lower lip. My eyes were closed and I could feel my blood heating as I opened them and looked into his warm chocolate ones.

"Do..you want more?" I whispered in this shaky voice. He grinned at me and dipped his finger in the whipped cream again and drew a line down the side of my neck and followed the line with his tongue and then kissed it.

"That was warm for an ice cream kiss. Want more...please?" He chuckled and dipped his finger this time and ran it down the front from my collar to between my breasts where my Victoria Secret bra began.

When his tongue started that journey I forgot about my ice cream and grabbed his hair and put my fingers through it and moaned. He was determined to keep torturing me and dipped his fingers in again and drew a line of ice cream and whipped cream up my bare leg from the inside of my knee all the way up to my panties. Then he squatted down in front of me and lowered his head and touched my knee with his tongue and shit...! Holy hotness! I'm eating ice cream and I'm on fire. I mumbled, "Where's a fireman when you need one." I heard Ranger chuckle. When his tongue stopped one inch from..there.. I let out a squeak that sounded strangely like Rex's wheel. He stood up and picked me up and placed me in his lap.

"I think I like the taste of Stephanie better than B & J's." I blushed.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Kiss me, Babe." I sat my ice cream down and put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me and kissed him tender and slow and then harder and more demanding, asking for entrance with my tongue and he opened for me and I got lost in the kiss. We had never kissed like this. I put my hands to his face and kept exploring as I felt the heat in me intensify and begin to spread.

He was so warm and tasted so good and before I knew it I was straddling him and he was hard under me and I was moving against him and moaning and_ loudly_. I felt the tingling sensation in my pelvis and it was spreading and when he moved his hands under my skirt and began to gently rub my ass it took only moments to hit my orgasm and it was just right before the shock of what I was doing registered. I pulled back and looked in his eyes as my walls were still contracting and I was breathing hard. I stood up on wobbly legs and looked at him.

"Oh God, Ranger. I'm so embarrassed." I turned and began walking away from him. I needed a few minutes to compose myself.

He caught up with me and put his arm to my waist and turned me around. "Don't be embarrassed that you're passionate, Stephanie. I knew that you would be and I'm very pleased. You're beautiful when you let go and when you climax. Come with me. I think we have a lot to explore. I want to take you someplace and I want you to tell me how you feel when we get inside."

We walked a long way down the boardwalk and the types of establishments began to change. Ranger stopped in front of a place called 'Babe's Gentleman's Club' and grinned at me. I looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me?" He gave me a wicked grin and opened the door and guided me in. The place looked like a typical bikini club with strippers. Oh good grief I thought, so he just wants me to strip for him. Typical man. However, he walked me out of the room and into a hallway and when we got to a door at one end he stopped and handed the bouncer a tip. The door was opened and there was a group of people standing around what must have been a stage.

Ranger easily pulled me through the crowd towards the front. He had crowd karma like he had the parking space karma. Spaces just opened up for him. When that last person parted and I saw what the show was the group was watching I gasped. I was so shocked, I couldn't take my eyes away. I didn't know how many more shocks I could take in one night.

Right in front of my eyes, there was a couple on a bed having sex. Not just the regular stuff. The man was on his knees and sitting back on his heels and he had the woman's hips pulled upward on his thighs and when he moved you could see everything. His parts, her parts and then he turned her over. Then omigod! Right in front of everyone he did the butt stuff. I turned my head into Ranger's chest and hid my face. "Babe, are you upset?"

"Why did you bring me in here?"

"I want you to tell me how this makes you feel. They are exhibitionists and the rest of the people here are voyeurs. Look at them. They want you to watch them." I turned my head slightly toward the bed again. I don't know what he wants me to see besides the obvious. They were both attractive, he was fairly well endowed. Not like Ranger and his men I knew were now. I didn't want to look around because the crowd was mostly men and judging by some of the grunts and moans I knew what some of them were doing and some of them were staring at me like I was that ice cream I abandoned for that orgasm on the boardwalk. Oh shit.

"Ranger, what are you doing? What exactly do you want from me?"

"It's time. I don't want to just have sex with you. I want to experience some things with you. Are you not just a little bit turned on watching them?"

"Most of the people watching are men. I might be if I wasn't so uncomfortable."

"If we were the only ones in the room watching, would you be aroused?"

"I don't know and they're doing butt stuff."

"The anal sex bothers you? She seems to be enjoying it very much."

"Well my experience was not so much fun."

"I could help change your mind with a very pleasant experience."

"Ranger, we haven't had any kind of experience except the one out on the boardwalk and you want to skip right to the butt stuff? Typical man. That's exactly what my ex, the Dick, would do."

I turned and moved quickly to the door and went to open it when Ranger pressed me against it and whispered in my ear, "Stephanie, don't compare me to your idiot ex. When we do that and we will, you will have had many pleasant experiences with me. If you will open yourself to me, mind and body; I will show you many good things. I will show you things about yourself that will surprise you that I know are there." I felt a shiver and bad Stephanie would call it the good kind.

"You're awfully sure about yourself. Have much ego, Batman? Can we leave this place now?"

He opened the door and took my hand to lead me out of the club. He murmured under his breath, "The first thing we need to do is remove that stick from your pretty little 'Burg' ass." When we got out the door I put my hands on my hips and yelled at him. "I resent that. I am so not anything the 'Burg' and you know it. Why would you say that?"

"I mean that we need to reverse some of that shame I know your mother browbeat into you."

"What?"

"Don't tell me that she never gave you a lecture on what good 'Burg' girls don't do."

"Well..uh, maybe."

"And?"

"Okay so butt stuff was on that list. The backside is used for two purposes, one being sitting and I don't have to explain the other. Take me home, Ranger. I'm getting a headache." He guffawed.

"Babe." He cupped my face and gave me a gentle kiss and took my hand and we walked back down the boardwalk to get his car and drive back to Trenton.

When we got outside of Atlantic City Ranger took my hand and kissed my palm and placed it on his upper thigh. He glanced at me and saw my big eyes and I think my gulp and he said, "Get used to touching me, Babe." That was uttered with a wolf grin and then he slipped into his driving zone. Yikes! I think that was kind of a kinky Batman threat.

When we pulled into the parking lot at my apartment building, Ranger walked me up and checked it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bedroom. "Go do your bathroom routine."

"What?"

"Just do it, Babe, and come back here." Oh holy crap! Is he cashing my debt? Is this the night? Did I shave good before I left for Atlantic City? Did I shave at all? Aww..Shit. I can't think! I brushed my teeth, peed, pit checked. Uh oh, guess it's been a stressful night. I rolled a little more deodorant on and stood there, and stood there.

Ranger opened the door and looked at me and took my hand and pulled me out and to the bedroom. "Wait." I walked over to my dresser and spritzed some fresh Dolce Vita on my wrists and neck. Ranger laughed and reached and grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him and looked at my lips. He lowered his head and at the same time began unbuttoning my shirt. The shirt dropped to the floor as he moved to pepper kisses down my neck and unhooked my bra and pulled it over my shoulders. I was breathing hard now. He was good.

He unzipped my skirt and let it fall and kissed my lips, chin and kept going down as he slipped his thumbs into the sides of my thong and slowly pulled it down. Then he lowered me down to the bed and pulled the covers back and up over me and tucked them and gave me one last sizzling kiss before he said, "Goodnight, Babe." Then he turned and walked out of the bedroom and my apartment. What just happened? And, Did he just tuck me in and leave. I don't sleep naked! I didn't want to sleep! Big fat teaser! Dammit!

It was Sunday. I wanted to stay in bed and think about the events of last night. Talk about being confused and who was this new Ranger? Kinky Ranger, and why did he emerge now? Why are all my relationships so complicated? Stephanie, you have a big problem with your men. My frustrated musings were interrupted by my phone before 9AM. "Lo?"

"Morning, Babe."

"I shouldn't be talking to you after last night. Strange kinky Ranger, would you please send my other Ranger back to me." He chuckled.

"They are one and the same. Do you trust me?"

Damn. I hate when he pulls the trust card on me. "Yes, you know I do."

"Get ready. We are spending the day together."

"It's Sunday. I have to be at my parents' house for dinner tonight at 6PM, 1800 hours to you."

"We'll make it."

"You are going to go with me?"

"Babe, I am going to be your new companion in everything." Yowza! Talk about the double entendre.

I sighed, "Okay. How am I dressing today?"

"Casual, but I like to see and touch your legs." If he hadn't removed my panties last night they would be smoking right now. Well, those were actually pretty much singed and crispy by the time he took them off last night.

"Okay, master."

"Yes, I will be Babe. Be there in one hour." He disconnected. I looked at the phone. Stupid phone manners and yes he will be what?

My phone rang again on the way to the shower. "Yes?"

"Are you expecting a call?"

"Hey, Joe."

"Your Mom called and invited me to dinner tonight."

"Sorry, Joe. I was just going to call her and tell her I was bringing Ranger."

"What? Like a date?"

"No, Joe. We were already going to be together. He's going just as my companion." I furrowed my brows at Ranger's own reference.

"I thought we might talk. I just didn't want it to be a surprise. I know how you hate that and I wanted to respect your feelings."

"What, is this like a new Joe talking?" Ach..What's with the men in my life lately?

"Cupcake, I miss you and l still love you. Why wouldn't I try to show you that and talk to you."

"Thanks, Joe. I'm just not ready yet. Can we just be friends right now?"

He growled, "Okay. I'm not going to wait forever. Call me another night when you're going to be there and maybe we can go get pizza soon."

"Okay. Want me to tell Mom that you have something to do tonight?"

"Yeah. Stay safe." Click. I looked at the phone and shook my head. All Mom needs to know is extra plate for one. I don't need to call her. I headed to the shower.

I had fed Rex and was ready and waiting when the locks tumbled on my door and Ranger let himself in. He walked up to me and said, "You look nice. Kiss me." He had on faded jeans and a white henley shirt with athletic shoes and his hair was loose. He looked hot in his casual clothes. I had on a little blue jean mini and t-shirt and a pair of cute flats with my hair loose as well.

"Why do you want me to be the kisser now rather than the kissee?

"Don't you like kissing me?"

"Well, duh...You're a great kisser, Ranger."

"Have you never wanted to kiss me or touch me without me instigating it? I see the way that you look at me sometimes, Babe."

"Then you already know the answer. I was with Joe. I couldn't."

"I want you to act on your urges from now on when you're with me. I want you to touch me when you feel like touching me. I want you to be brave enough to tell me what you want and to let yourself go. Last, I want you to do what I tell you to do when I ask you."

"What? Now that last part is the problem. Half of what you did last night was pure male egotistical bullshit for your own enjoyment. I'm not going to be your slobbering chattel."

"You slobber? That might be a deal breaker." The corners of his mouth were twitching.

Playful Ranger, huh? Who can resist this Ranger. I slapped his chest. "No...Let's just get on with it. I'm curious where you're taking me." I raised up on the tips of my toes and smooched him good and he smiled.

"Thank you, Babe." Then he put his arm around me and we headed to his Porsche turbo.

TBC

Oh come on gals! One hundred views and only one review? You want more and it is G.O.O.D. You better talk to me.

Yeah, this is the evil basketcse holding the story hostage. Spill chickadees!


	3. Chapter 3

Note-Loaded with Ranger lovin'.

**Chapter 3**

He headed across the bridge and into Pennsylvania and drove about twenty miles to Newtown. I actually loved this area. Newtown was historic. Founded by William Penn in 1684 and was on the National Register of Historic Places. It's full of unique boutiques, colleges, cuisine, art and industry. It features Pennsylvania's most popular park, Tyler State Park and Heritage Walk that traces the very steps of George Washington. I learned that Ranger loved art and history and I was so happy that he chose to share that with me.

Ranger pulled into a shopping center. Thanh Thieu OD Village was a unique blend of old and new. It was part outlet mall and part historic with local wares and art. We got out and Ranger opened my door. He stood still and looked down at my hand. Oh good grief. I reached for his hand and threaded my fingers through and he nuzzled my temple and grazed his lips across it. He was smiling. I guess he was happy.

We strolled the mall looking through the windows when I stopped and looked at a mannequin with a beautiful shawl over a black dress. Ranger asked if I liked it. "It's just different. It's beautiful." It was black like velvet with peacock feathers woven into the fabric in different strings of color, gold, silver, blue, and red with fringe around the bottom edge. It enhanced the plain black dress. He walked into the boutique and came out with a bag and handed it to me. I looked in and it was the shawl except in a deep dark royal blue. "You bought that? This color is pretty." He nodded.

"I like blue and I like the color on you."

"Ranger, I don't have anything nice enough to wear it with. You shouldn't have done that."

"I would like to buy you a black dress and accessories to go with it. Will you let me?"

"Well, I..Ranger. Wait." I stood in front of him and put my arm around his neck and pulled his head down to me and gave him a gentle kiss. I whispered, "I don't understand, but thank you. I love this and it's special because it was a gift from you." He smiled at me and took my hand and kissed it. Why did I think I was in some kind of training?

True to his word, we walked the shops until _he_ found the perfect little black dress and he bought me shoes and lingerie to go with it. Actually, he purchased a black and white garter and thong set and thigh high stockings to match each while I glared at him. "Where is the rest?"

"Rest of what, Babe?"

"The bra."

"I like you without a bra. Your breasts are perfect. You're a natural beauty."

"Okay. That gets you another kiss." I grabbed him and pulled his lips down to mine and seared a hot kiss into him.

"Mmm..I think it's time for lunch."

He drove us to Stover-Myers Mill, which comprises 26 acres along the Tohickon Creek in Bedminster Township on Dark Hollow Road. Originally, this mill started as a water-powered gristmill/sawmill and was later powered by steam. In the early 1800's, the Stover-Myers Mill produced flour and animal feed for regional and local consumption. It was a gorgeous old stone building adjacent to the creek and the surrounding area was lush and beautiful.

Ranger grabbed a basket and blanket from the trunk of his car and led me to a tree on the far side of the property near the creek. He spread the blanket out under a tree and placed the basket on top and we sat down. He reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and two cups and filled them and handed me one. Then he reached in and pulled out an iced container and opened the lid and there were oysters on the half shell inside. He asked, "You like yours hot Babe?"

He had amusement in his eyes. "Yes."

"Lay down, Babe, and close your eyes." I did and he put the shell to my mouth and turned it up. The oyster slid into my mouth and down. "Mmm. Tasty. Can I feed you too?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you lay down. You want it hot too?" I grinned at him.

He lay down looking up at me. "Always...Baby." Holy hormones!

"I think you need to take off your shirt. I might get some of this oyster juice on it."

"Good thinking. You definitely need to do the same." He winked at me. He reached around and pulled his shirt off and I blushed.

Mercy, he was so gorgeous! and before I knew what I was doing my hand was touching his chest below his neck and moving slowly downward. He was so soft and smooth with very little hair for a man with the exception of the little happy trail that began right below his navel and travelled down and disappeared below his belt.

"My chest is not the only thing soft and smooth, Babe. Would you like to continue down the happy trail?"

"Shit! I said that out loud? How about I just feed you right now." I put some hot sauce on his oyster and fed it to him. I fed him a few more and he fed me and then he pulled out some croissants made with honey and filled with chicken salad. They were delicious and it was so fun and intimate feeding each other.

Last, Ranger pulled out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and this was my favorite. When we finished we lay there full and happy. Ranger reached for me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I didn't flinch when he pulled my shirt over my head and removed my bra and kissed my breasts and then suckled and laved my nipples. This was it. I was pretty sure that I was about to get the real Ranger induced orgasm and I'm pretty sure it was going to be a good one.

"Baby, I have had a couple wet dreams and more than a couple shower fantasies since I saw you that time naked and handcuffed in your shower. We're going to re-enact that scene soon with the handcuffs. Right now, I'm going to take off your pretty little panties and touch you and you are going to touch me and we're not leaving this blanket until both of us are very happy." Do it! Take em'. They're ruined anyway. I'm all for happy.

He chuckled and I flinched. "I did it again?" He nodded and reached under my skirt and stuck a finger inside my panties and rubbed my folds and kissed me. "You're right. These have to go." Then he took his finger away which made me groan and began pulling my panties down over my legs and off. He kicked his shoes off and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down and then I was laying next to a naked Ranger. A gorgeous naked Ranger.

He took my hand and placed it on his happy trail and I quickly followed it down to his hard, throbbing, beautiful and huge cock and it was so soft and smooth and I wanted it. My brain was running logistics trying to figure this one out and fast. "Ranger?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I really want you and this bad, but I don't think it's going to fit." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, it will fit. I'm getting ready to take care of that and it's going to be good." Great gugala mugala! He's got a plan. This is it!

He gave me a wicked grin and covered my mouth and kissed me hard and opened my mouth with his tongue and moved his hand under my ass and pulled me close to him and against his erection. Then he began to lick and kiss my neck and ear and began moving down to my breast where he first kissed around the nipple and then took it in his mouth and I groaned and arched toward him. I felt a gush between my legs as I rubbed my hand down his back and down to his soft taut ass and I pressed him to me. He made a "Mmmm." sound and kissed between my breasts and continued down.

He laved my navel and my belly while wrapping his arm around my hips and lifting me to his mouth. He teased the inside of my thighs before burying his lips in my folds and taking my clit in his mouth and suckling. I grabbed his hair and began humming. I was swelling and could feel the heat of an orgasm coming already and spreading from my center and moving outward. When he put two fingers inside me, I arched and tensed for a moment before the powerful climax hit me. He moved his fingers until my walls calmed and then he reached for his pants and pulled out a condom and rolled it on. "Now I'll fit, baby. Open your legs for me."

He rubbed his engorged cock against me and teased my entrance and my clit. "Mmm...Ranger..." When he began to slide into me I gasped.

"Yes lover? Am I hurting you?"

"No, it's just a different sensation. You filling me." He kept going slowly until he was all the way in and I could feel him pressed against my womb and he just stopped and held me. "Okay, Baby? You are so wet and so tight and feel so good to me. It's hard not to move, but I want you to adjust to me first." He gave me a sensuous kiss.

"I'm fine. Actually, great." When he pulled almost all the way out and slid back in I felt it all the way to my toes and shuddered. "Oh dear..oh ecstasy..more Ranger. I felt that everywhere. Keep moving." He chuckled and did it again and then began to move a little faster while changing his angle and I squealed. "What did you just do? It really feels good." He looked down at me and grinned. "I think I just rubbed against your g-spot and you liked it."

"I want more of that."

"More, I can do." He lowered his head to kiss me and began moving again. This was not the frantic coupling I imagined for our first time. This was like making love. It wasn't hard sharing with him about this. It was wonderful and it felt so right for us. He snapped me out of my reverie when he said, "Stop thinking and concentrate. You ready to cum with me?"

"Hell yes! Step it up, buster. I was only thinking how good this feels."

He began moving faster and took my mouth right before the intense sensations filled me up and I gasped and was going to yell my release as my walls clenched him and contracted and he shook and jerked and then spilled his warm cum. A couple minutes later he rolled off me and pulled me against him with both us still breathing hard.

"Thank you, Babe. I have waited a long time to experience this with you."

"You're thanking me? That was one of the best..one of those I ever had. You were right. Just like magic it fit and perfect too. Ranger, can we dress and just lay here and take a little nap? It's so nice and I just want to be with you." He smiled and nodded and we dressed and rolled on our sides and he spooned me as we slept under the shady tree.

I woke up a little while later to the feel of Ranger's hair and lips tickling my face. "If we are going to make it to your parents house for dinner, we need to head out." I stretched like a happy cat sleeping in the shade and wrapped my arms around him and mewled. He nuzzled my nose and chuckled at me. I got both my eyes opened and we both stood up and packed up the picnic stuff and folded the blanket. As we were walking past the mill we heard a distressed little cry.

We went to investigate the cry and there in the side of the mill was a hole where a piece of stone had fallen away and one little lone kitten was crying and I had just been thinking of cats. It looked like a little orange, black and white calico kitten with a spot on its nose that looked like a booger. "Ranger, we need to look around to see if the rest of its family is here. If it's alone, we can't leave it." He raised his eyebrow at me and we looked around. We didn't find the rest of the litter or a mother cat. Ranger sighed and reached for the little kitten when it reached out a paw and swatted at him. "Definitely a little booger." He brought the finger to his mouth like an annoying paper cut and sucked it and cut his eyes to me with a glare and I giggled.

"A What?"

"I was just thinking we should name him Booger."

"First of all you want to keep it and second, you want to name your pet Booger?"

"Yeah. That little spot on the side of his nose looks like a booger and he's definitely spunky like a little booger."

"Babe." He took the blanket and reached out and grabbed the kitten and pulled it to him. Ranger holding that little kitten gave me the warm fuzzies.

I laughed. "Ranger, we're parents now." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We need to make an extra stop now at a pet store on the way to the 'Burg'."

Loaded up with pet carrier, bed, litter box, toys, food, bowls and all things necessary for a happy pet we pulled in front of my parents' house five minutes early for dinner. Ranger picked up a sleeping Booger in his carrier and brought him in with us. I grabbed some food and his bowl.

My Mom opened the door. "Oh hello, Ranger. Stephanie, Joseph is coming too. What's in that carrier?"

"Joe couldn't come. He's sorry. This is Booger."

"Excuse me?"

"We found a kitten. Its name is Booger." She grimaced and peeped in the carrier and looked up at Ranger.

"I didn't have anything to do with the name. Good to see you, Mrs. Plum."

She shook her head at Stephanie. "Well, come in then. Dinner is ready."

Ranger and I said hello to my Dad and he got up and kissed the top of my head and shook Ranger's hand and we all headed to the dining room. Grandma stepped in behind Ranger and raised a bony hand and I grabbed it and looked at her. "Dibbs Gram...Get your own."

She clacked her teeth at me and nodded ending with a little cackle. She looked at my face again. "You look like you put dibbs on his package too granddaughter." Ranger turned and looked from her to me and shivered and kept moving, fast. Aww..Batman was scared of a dirty little old lady with gropey hands.

We sat down to a meal of baked ziti, salad and breadsticks and for dessert my Mom had made tiramisu layer cake. Ranger seemed to really enjoy this meal for a change. He wasn't into the nights when Mom served heavier meals like with gravy and mashed potatoes. He's not a gravy guy. He even expressed to my Mom how much he loved it. She ran straight into the kitchen and packed up some leftovers and handed it to him.

Over dessert and coffee Grandma brought up the male review and was commenting on the size of Tank's package when my Dad looked up and spewed his coffee and my mother asked what in the world she was talking about. Damn, we were only a few minutes from making it out the door and a clean break. I glared at Grandma. We had a deal. She could go if she didn't mention one word of it to my mother. She looked at me and her slip registered. "Oh..Woops!"

"Me and the girls took Grandma with us over the weekend to see a show in Atlantic City Mom. It was no big deal."

"Why did she mention something about men stripping?" Oh crap. I looked up at Ranger and he was just grinning. I mumbled, "Why are you grinning when it was your bare ass on that stage?"

"It was an all male review, Mom."

"Best night of my life," Grandma piped in.

Mom said, "Like one of those Chippendale shows?"

"Uh..yes. That would be the kind."

My Mom said, "My friends and I went to see one of those a long time ago. It was good fun for one night." At that we all spewed coffee.

My Dad cocked his head and looked at my mother like she had grown two heads.

"Yes, Frank. I have seen mostly naked men with their packages very apparent." Me, Grandma and Ranger looked from my Mom to my Dad. Holy cow! Was this news.

"Wish I had known about the show. I might have gone with you." Now_ I_ was looking at my Mom like she had two heads. Ranger guffawed.

"It was a pip, Helen. Ranger and his boys were in that show." My mother cut her eyes to Ranger. "Is that one of your jobs?"

"No Ma'am. We had a lead on a fugitive that was involved with the show. It was interesting undercover work."

Grandma cackled. "Hate to break it to ya' now, son, but you weren't covered."

My Dad coughed and got up to go back to his TV mumbling something about losing control of the women in his house. The rest of us looked at each other and laughed. This had been one of the most interesting dinners next to Grandma shooting the chicken that time that we ever had.

TBC

Thank you, thank you for all the love in those reviews. Keep em' comin' and I'll give you more Ranger lovin'!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

_"Wish I had known about the show. I might have gone with you." Now I was looking at my Mom like she had two heads. Ranger guffawed._

_"It was a pip, Helen. Ranger and his boys were in that show." My mother cut her eyes to Ranger. "Is that one of your jobs?"_

_"No Ma'am. We had a lead on a fugitive that was involved with the show. It was interesting undercover work."_

_Grandma cackled. "Hate to break it to ya' now, son, but you weren't covered."_

_My Dad coughed and got up to go back to his TV mumbling something about losing control of the women in his house. The rest of us looked at each other and laughed. This had been one of the most interesting dinners next to Grandma shooting the chicken that time that we ever had._

**Chapter 4**

Ranger thanked my Mom and grabbed Booger and we headed to the car and to my apartment. Inside my apartment Ranger set the little carrier down and pulled me to him and gave me a very passionate kiss. I asked, "So, I guess my debt is paid now?"

"The real purpose behind the deal was to put the idea in your head about being intimate with me. I had been thinking about it for a long time. There is no price for what we give each other, ever." He took my wrist and wrapped a beautiful gold watch around it. "At 0900 hours tomorrow morning, I want you to think of me and remember today under that tree by the mill." Hmmm..Romantic Ranger. I looked up into his eyes and pulled his head down to kiss his soft lips.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"So, you and Booger will be okay", he asked sarcastically shaking his head.

"Yep. I'm going to take him to the vet tomorrow to get checked out. I had a great day." He nodded and left my apartment.

Settling little Booger into his new home and getting ready for bed I thought about the day and Ranger. The big question was, where are we going from here? I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke early and fed Rex and Booger and called Connie at the bonds office to see what she had. She only had one new FTA so I decided that I would take Boog' to the vet first.

When I got ready to step in the shower I happened to glance at my new watch and I picked it up and looked at the time. It was about five minutes before nine. I grinned and headed to the shower and fired up my shower massager and spent the next ten minutes thinking about naked Ranger on a blanket under a tree next to a bubbling creek delighting in his version of the 'birds and the bees'. Yum.

When I got out of the shower my phone rang chiming a superhero ringtone. I picked it up smiling. "Morning, Ranger."

"Babe. You were thinking about me."

"Guilty. For the last fifteen minutes in the shower."

"I'm good in the shower."

"I'm positive that's true."

"What's your plans for today?"

"Connie only has one FTA so I'm taking Boog' to the vet."

"Boog'?"

"You want me to stop by after?"

"I'll tell Ella you'll be here for lunch." Click. We're having a phone manners conversation soon.

The vet said Booger was a little underweight and he needed to be wormed which most newborn cats and dogs do. However, he did give me some really interesting information about him that I needed to talk to Ranger about. Overall, the vet said he hadn't been weaned long and he was a very lucky little kitten to have been found so soon.

I waved at the camera on the way to elevator in the Rangeman garage and headed up to the control room. Lester Santos met me as I stepped off. "You came for your private show, didn't you?"

"Actually, Grandma has requested an encore." He grimaced.

"Listen, beautiful. That was just mean. That wasn't the hookup I was counting on that night!" I burst out laughing. Just then Ranger walked up and stood with his arms crossed.

"Well, what's the verdict? Is he healthy?"

"He's skinny, but otherwise healthy and I have some interesting news for you."

Lester asked, "What's in the carrier and who are you talking about?"

"Booger." Lester barked with laughter. "So that would be obviously a large booger in the carrier and it's a he."

"No, stupid! Booger is a kitten." I set the carrier down and Lester sat down on the floor and opened the door.

Ranger shook his head. "What's the news, Babe."

"Well, turns out he's likely to be very much like his father."

"How do we even know who the father is?"

"You, silly." Lester was holding Booger and looked up and laughed at the conversation we were having and stood up and stepped away for a minute.

"I am _not_ the father of the cat."

"He belongs to you and me. We saved him. We're his parents." He sighed.

"Babe." I heard chuckles and looked behind Ranger. Tank and Bobby had joined Lester.

"Okay. Turns out he's rare. Most calico cats are females. He is male and they are usually sterile. The vet did a test to confirm it and he is."

"And?"

"The vet said that he doesn't have to be fixed under the circumstances." I made the snipping motion with my fingers and all four men grimaced.

"However, he said that he will still be _horny_ if not fixed and will want to get out and prowl the neighborhood like a little Lester Santos for..."

"Pussy?" Lester and all the guys guffawed. He scratched Booger under the chin and said something like 'that's my boy'. Oh..Good grief!

I snarked, "If I had known about this I would have named him Stud or Tease or Tap..Short for..Tap that..Well, you know short for what." At this even Ranger burst out laughing.

Ranger cocked an eyebrow. "Stud the tom-cat?"

"I just want to know are we getting him fixed or not?" Four male voices said, "No!"

"What is it about men and their balls?"

"Babe, we'll leave Booger down here and go up and have lunch."

Ranger was grinning at me on the way up to the penthouse. When we got through the door he pushed me up against the wall gently and thoroughly kissed me. "I have been wanting to do that all day. I woke up with a hard-on for you, Babe." I gulped and blushed.

"Well, you could have stayed the night."

"Yes. I want to take this slow. The anticipation makes the outcome much better." He was nibbling my ear now and then my stomach growled.

He chuckled. "Let's feed that beast and then maybe we'll have a few minutes left to make out before we have to go back to work."

I sat on Ranger's lap while we fed each other again and shared a nice, intimate meal. "I like this. I don't like the other man stuff so much."

"Explain."

"You know. The strippers, the voyeurism, butt stuff, doing stuff in public, exhibition stuff."

"Babe, did you or did you not come to see a male strip show and is that not public voyeurism? Maybe you need to see things from a man's point of view. I have an idea. Come back here at about 1900 hours and we'll have dinner and it doesn't matter what you wear, you'll be changing here. We walked back down to the control room and I collected Booger from Santos.

"Sure you don't want keep him for the rest of the day?"

"No, Babe."

"I'm giving you joint custody."

"Babe."

Booger had been asleep on Lester's broad shoulder. They had made fast friends I guess because they would have one very clear thing in common, pussy.

Lester asked if he could kiss me and I nodded. He pulled me to him and kissed me long and passionate. He ran his fingers through my hair and hugged me tight. "I have to leave on a mission tomorrow, beautiful, and it's a bad one. I'm so glad you came by here today. Seeing you and leaving with one of your kisses on my lips was the best send off I could have ever dreamed. It will last me through the mission.

"Oh Les. Please be careful and come back to us safe. Who is going with you? "

"Cal. They needed an assassin and a demo expert." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me to kiss him again. I hugged him and rubbed his back. When I pulled back, we both had tears swimming in our eyes.

I walked through the control room to find Cal. He was talking to Zip and Zero on the monitors. "Cal, I just found out about your mission and I wanted to hug you and tell you that I wish for you a successful mission and your safe trip back home to us."

"Aww..sweetheart. That means so much to me." He wrapped his big arms around me and hugged me.

"Cal, you and Les take care of each other."

"Don't you doubt we got each other's backs."

"I have faith in you. Bring each other home." He kissed me on the forehead and let me go.

I picked up Booger and headed to my apartment a little sad.

After dropping off Booger, I went to the bonds office. Connie had picked up one more FTA and I chatted a few minutes with Lula and Connie. They were trying to extract the details of my time with Ranger after the show Saturday night. I just shook my head and changed the subject. I told them about my kitten.

"You named that poor cat Booger? You shoulda' gave him a masculine name like Felix or Killer. How's he supposed to get lotsa' pussy with a name like Booger?"

"Lula, who would name a cuddly cat Killer? And, I don't want him chasing pussy. I'm leaning towards getting him fixed, but Ranger and the guys are against it. Has something to do with nut preservation."

"Booger..Mmm..mmm. Wasn't that the name of that gross dude in that nerd movie that had the record for the longest belch?"

"Yes..However, if you remember they all got pussy by the end of the movie." I winked at Lula and got up and headed out the door.

I went home and showered and drove back to Rangeman with 'Boog'. The guys would be his babysitter if Ranger and I went out. I left him in his carrier near the control room and Zip picked him up and put him on his shoulder like Lester had. I headed up to Ranger's apartment. He was waiting for me and pulled me in and to the dining room table.

Ranger fed me and we talked. "You're spoiling me by feeding me like this."

"I like doing things for you. I care about you."

"I know. You've always been good to me. I'm worried about Les and Cal."

"It's a bad mission, but you've only seen one side of Lester. He is one bad mother when he's on assignment. He is only a half notch below me in the assassin category and a hell of a lot scarier. He's fit and at the top of his game, Cal too. They'll be okay."

"So what kind of kink do you have planned for me tonight?"

He took my hand and led me to his bedroom. On the bed lay a man's suit and shoes and hat. I looked at him. "I'm wearing that?"

"Yes. You wanted to see the world from a man's point of view. We will be two men having a boys' night out tonight."

"No way that's going to work."

"Put the clothes on." He walked into his dressing room. I removed my clothes and Ranger came back in with a kind of girdle and wrapped it around my chest. It smashed my boobs in. He went back to finish dressing. I put the rest of the clothes on and was trying to poke my hair up into the hat when he came back out.

He grinned at me and took my hand. "Wait. Where is your sock drawer?" He pointed to a drawer and I reached in and grabbed a pair of socks and unbuckled my belt and rolled the pair up and stuffed them into my panties. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I looked at the front of his pants and reached in the drawer and pulled out another pair and stuffed them into my panties. This time he laughed and grabbed me and out the door we went.

Ranger pulled up to a club and a valet opened the car door. We both got out and Ranger tipped him and we headed to the door of the club. I turned my head as Ranger showed a club ID and spoke to the doorman. He whispered to me, "Remember, you are a man tonight. Don't speak and don't look anyone directly in the eye. Relax and have a good time." I reached down and adjusted my make believe balls. He shook his head. We walked to the bar and sat down and Ranger ordered drinks for us.

I kept my head down while looking around the club. The patrons were all male, but the employees were mostly female and very attractive. We finished our drink and Ranger nodded toward a doorway and got up. I followed him. He spoke to a female and tipped her and she led us to a room. It was decorated nicely. There was a double bed, two chairs in a small sitting area. Ranger sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to him.

The door opened and an attractive woman came in with long dark hair and dressed in a see through teddy and thong set. She kneeled down in front of us and asked, "How may I serve you tonight?" Her voice was pleasant and even. Ranger said, "I would like for you to honor me with your oral skills and my friend is shy and would like to just touch you." I snapped my head up and over at Ranger and glared at him and began to stand up. His hand snaked out and held me. "You will disrobe her and touch her." I shook my head no and he leveled a stern look at me and said in a very serious voice, "You will...Please..."

TBC-

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

_The door opened and an attractive woman came in with long dark hair and dressed in a see through teddy and thong set. She kneeled down in front of us and asked, "How may I serve you tonight?" Her voice was pleasant and even. Ranger said, "I would like for you to honor me with your oral skills and my friend is shy and would like to just touch you." I snapped my head up and over at Ranger and glared at him and began to stand up. His hand snaked out and held me. "You will disrobe her and touch her." I shook my head no and he leveled a stern look at me and said in a very serious voice, "You will...Please..."_

**Chapter 5**

I hated him right now. When we leave here I am going to kick his balls into the next galaxy. This will be the last blow job that he will enjoy for a long time to come. Kinky Bastard! I thought okay, alright, I'll show you. I cleared my throat and stood in front of the woman. She had her head down thank goodness. No way I could look her in the eye.

I grabbed the bottom of the teddy and pulled it up over her head and then I hooked my shaking thumbs into the elastic of the thong and slowly pulled it down until she stepped out of it. I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to look his way.

I walked behind her which thankfully almost put my back to him and put my arm around her waist and splayed my hand across her stomach and pressed her against me. She gasped as I nuzzled her neck and ran my other hand down from her neck to her arm and then to her breast and held it. I rubbed the nipple with my thumb. Shit! I forgot for a moment about Ranger being here. She was soft and felt good in my hands. Jeez. Does this make me bisexual? My hand was shaking as it left her breast and began moving down her stomach.

She put her small hand on mine and guided it to her damp folds and I closed my eyes tight. I felt a flash of heat and I knew I was as wet as she was. Then she moved my hand over her clit and began moving my fingers in circles over it. I took her breast with my other hand and tweaked and rubbed her hard nipples as I suckled and nipped her soft neck. She smelled so good. Her breathing became heavier and she began moving against my fingers. I felt her soft tremors right before she squeezed my fingers and came in my hand. Oh my..Oh shit..I can't believe I just did this.

I slowly backed away from her and sat down in the chair with my head down. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her get down on her knees in front of Ranger and reach for his zipper. I heard the zipper come down and the sound of her mouth giving him pleasure. When I felt the tears coming I closed my eyes tightly to try to hold them back. Some of them still slipped out.

I felt a hand on my arm, but it was a soft one. She had reached out to me and squeezed my arm for comfort. Did she know I was a woman? Then she touched my hand and squeezed it. I felt sorry for both of us. I was not a man here. I was still his chattel, his toy just like she was right now. Doing his bidding. I tried to squeeze out the sound of his hard breathing and finally the groan of pleasure before his orgasm. She asked if there was anything else that he required and then she touched my arm again before leaving the room.

I got up and walked to the door and when he reached out to stop me, I slapped him as hard as I could and kept walking. I went through the club with my head down and out the front door and walked to the valet. I cleared my throat and asked him to hail me a cab. When I got in the cab and gave him my address, I then called Rangeman and asked one of the guys in the control room if they would have someone collect my things in Ranger's apartment and bring Booger to me at home.

I wanted to go to bed and try to forget that tonight ever happened. I can't believe that he did that to me and didn't talk to me or ask me how I would feel about it. How can there be two Rangers so different? The kinky selfish bastard from tonight and then the one that made love to me under that tree. This is over and I'm considering going back to Joe where it's normal.

Hal met me at the apartment door and checked it for me. I took Boog' and thanked him and kissed him on the cheek for doing me the favor. He looked at my clothes and then my face. "You okay, Steph?"

"Yeah, Hal. I appreciate you asking. Goodnight." After he left, I turned and stripped off the suit and threw all of it in my closet and shut the door and fell into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Three days went by and I didn't hear a word from Ranger and I was glad. I was still furious with him. I had placed the damn suit, shawl, dress and watch that he bought me in a box and wrapped it up and left it in my car to either mail to him or give to one of his guys. I wanted no reminder of being his damned companion as he called it especially for that night. He could take that stuff he bought me and shove it up his kinky sphincter.

When I arrived at the bonds office this morning, Hal and Ram were there. When they left I followed them out and gave the box to them and asked them to give it to Ranger. Morelli walked up and put his arm around me. "Hey Cupcake, you want to meet at Pino's for lunch today?"

"Yeah Joe." I said goodbye to Hal and Ram and chatted with Joe for a minute and went back in the office to pick up my FTA folders from Connie.

Joe and I had a nice lunch and agreed that we might try a date in the near future. We were both happy that at least we had proved we could be friends. I needed Joe in my life. I loved Joe. I just didn't know if I loved him enough to give him all the things he wanted in his future. The 'Burg' life.

I woke up in the night feeling a tingle down my neck. He was there sitting in my bedroom in the dark. I closed my eyes tight and ignored him, hoping that he would leave. "I know you're awake. Will you talk to me?"

"No. I'm going back to Joe. There is nothing to talk about."

I heard the frustration in his voice. "I scared you or I hurt you?"

"You humiliated me. You didn't talk to me before you did that. I felt sorry for that poor girl and she knew I was a woman. She was trying to comfort me. She knew you forced that shit on me. I want normal back. Why would you think that I would be okay with that kinky manipulation and seduction routine you were doing on me? You have two different personalities, Ranger. Now please go away and leave me alone." I didn't say it loud, I said it calmly.

"Stephanie, I see it in you. You're scared. There is no shame in anything we've done so far. You were just taught that sex in the missionary position is acceptable, marriage by thirty, kids and a white picket fence is all there is to life. That doesn't turn you on. You want adventure, excitement and new experiences the same as I do. Morelli will never make you happy, and you know it. I brought the box back. I wanted you to have those things. I would like to give you more nice things. I was prepared to give you some of myself and I've never given that to anyone before."

He walked over and sat down on my bed with Booger in his hand and rubbed his soft fur down my face. Booger mewled and I took him from Ranger. "Babe, we have a responsibility to 'Boog' to try to work our differences out. You've given Morelli more than one chance before." In spite of my anger I laughed at Ranger calling the cat by the short nickname I had given him and his reference to our parentage. He brushed his lips across my cheek. "Would you please just let me stay and hold you tonight? I've missed you and I am very sorry. I actually spoke to the woman at the club before I left. She said the same thing that you did. She knew you were a woman and that you were upset. I sent her flowers and a check and thanked her."

"That was big of you. I still want to kick your nuts into the next galaxy over that."

"Babe, consider little Boog's and now my nuts threatened. You're a cruel woman. I can stay?"

"Sheesh, with the nuts. Just get in bed. I'm tired. I haven't slept good this week." He was undressing. "So you were thinking about me?"

"Shut up." He slid in beside me and put his arms around me.

"Babe?"

"Yes, Ranger. The woman said that your hands were soft and gentle. She said to tell you that she enjoyed your touch."

"Oy..I hate you."

"No you don't. Goodnight, Babe."

"Goodnight, Ranger."

I was having a really good dream, but the sounds that I was hearing didn't match the dream at all. "Yow!..Aagh!..Oh!..Ow!..Ouch!..Ow Shit!" I opened one eye. I was laying half on top of Ranger on my stomach and he was on his back. I raised my head and looked at his face and he was grimacing looking down the bed at something. I turned my head to where he was looking and there was Booger laying on top of the sheet making biscuits right over Ranger's groin, claws and all. I peeked under the sheet and giggled. "Yowza, guess that's gotta' sting, huh?"

He looked at me wild eyed. "Babe, do something!"

Booger was purring away, sharpening those nails and having a good time. Oh sweet revenge. "He's pretty happy right now, Ranger. If I grab him, he's likely to get pissed and really dig in with those claws. I would just suck it up and let him finish. He'll probably be ready to curl up and go to sleep soon." He glared at me. "You're a big tough mercenary. You've probably been through worse."

"Nobody ever stuck needles in my dick!"

"Well then zip it, buster. If the word gets out all your enemies will be accumulating kittens instead of whips and surgical instruments." I patted him and laid back down grinning. "That's my little Booger..I mean..bad kitty."

"Aagh!..You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yep..Can't lie."

He cursed and groaned and grimaced through about five more minutes of torture and then little "Boog' curled up and got comfy and went to sleep. Ranger had sweat running down his face and he didn't look happy. "Do you feel better now, Babe?"

"Yep..Can't lie."

"So please forgive me. Boog' the beast just tortured me good for my indiscretion."

"Okay. I forgive you."

"Despite all the little pricks in my prick, I want to make love to you this morning."

"Since you said make love, I want it missionary and slow and easy. Will normal sex offend you?"

"No. Bet you a new experience that you're going to beg me to pound you before we finish."

"Nuh..Uh..Deal."

Thirty minutes later I was humiliated..again. I'm predictable and pathetic. I had asked him to fuck me and fuck me hard just a couple minutes after we started and he did. He delivers better than Pizza Hut. Damn. Okay, so there has to be some area where I can excel over him. Going to have to think about this, Stephanie...

Ranger kissed me and nuzzled my neck before he finished dressing. "Dinner tonight at my apartment. Do you have white or silver dress heels?"

Uh oh. "Yes."

"That's all you need to bring, baby. We are not leaving the apartment so don't fret." I loved it when he called me baby. It was so sexy and intimate. Except when he said that he was in a kinky or lusty mood and it meant he was heavily in control over me. That part I didn't like. He looked in my eyes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips again and we headed to my door and looking in those eyes I saw more than lust there for a quick second. l shook my head and leaned against him and pecked him on the lips. He nuzzled my nose. "Stop thinking so hard. See you tonight, Babe."

Okay. So, how does he know I'm thinking hard? This kinky man probably can mind meld and confuses the shit out of me. I went back to bed to snuggle with 'Boog' for a while and think.

TBC-

Remember readers that this Ranger is fashioned after the character John in 91/2 Weeks. He was a master manipulator. He was selfish and into self gratification and he was damaged. It fits Ranger because he is those things and battle damaged. This Stephanie is a little freer except with a battle going on in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm ahead on this one and into another story. So, giving you another chap this weekend. Enjoy and review please.

**Chapter 6**

I called the bonds office and offered to pick up lunch from Cluck-in-the-Bucket for all of us and Lula and I were going to hunt one of my skips that kept evading me. I dropped Boog' at Rangeman first so the guys could keep him company. When I got there, I could not believe it. Somebody had gone to the pet store and bought out half of the cat stuff and it was scattered all over Rangeman. So I guess it's official. Rangeman has a mascot named Booger. Ram was on Booger duty today and took his little carrier from me. The Merry Men buying Booger stuff and declaring him part of RangeMan is totally cute!

Me, Connie and Lula were eating chicken and talking. Lula and Tank had been getting friendly after the show and still going strong.

"Lula said, "So, I know you ain't seeing the cop. What's up with you and Batman?"

"It's complicated."

"You know what complicates friendships? Sex...So, spill it right now. You ain't foolin' us, girl."

"Okay..We did it."

"Alright, now we're gettin' to the meat and potatoes. Details..."

"It was special. It happened on a picnic blanket, the day we found Booger. That's all I'm telling you."

Connie put her hand to her chest, "Oh sweet Jesus..He's a romantic too?" I nodded thinking definitely that and some other stuff and that's the complicated part.

Vinnie stuck his head out of his office and snarked, "Less yappin' and more catchin'", and snatched a piece of our chicken before slamming his door. Lula stood up and put her hands on her hips and yelled, "Don't make me come in there and stick that drumstick up yo' ass, ducky!" Lula was sucking on a thigh bone and glaring at Vinnie's door. Connie and I grimaced. "Come on Lula. There is no more meat on that bone. Let's go get this skip."

Vernon Peabody was at his favorite watering hole later that afternoon. I used Lula as a distraction because he'd not seen her yet and if I hadn't been through a couple weeks of shocking already I may have been by the outcome of this job. Turns out he has a thing for bright colors and cherubic (his words) beauties and has irregular fantasies. Lula just happened to be dressed in pink neon spandex with yellow hair.

Needless to say, I was speechless when Vernon crawled out the bar door behind Lula making baby sounds. "Goo goo." I looked down and then up at Lula.

"Help me hold him." She nodded and rolled him over and I handcuffed him. We picked him up and led him to my car and put him in the back seat.

Lula looked at me, "Vernie wants some diapers and a passie." I swallowed down the little bit of vomit that was creeping upwards.

"Lula..?" I stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed to the cop station.

I was glad to get back to my apartment and take a bath. I sat in the tub soaking and thinking. I don't think I want to go tonight. I was struggling to maintain some of my own control over this new relationship with Ranger. Today just brought home how wrong and uncomfortable this kinky shit could get. I can't see myself as a Vernon and heaven forbid Ranger ever ask me to put a diaper on him and stick a pacifier in his mouth. Oh...gag, grimace, shiver!

My feelings for this man were ranging from crazy about him to nervous and confused. Relationships are not supposed to be this way..Are they? I don't remember Joe ever making me feel the range of sensations and emotions that Ranger did. Sometimes I was super excited about being with him and sometimes I felt really tired like right now. Emotionally tired.

I dialed his number "Yo."

"Ranger."

"Yes, Babe?"

"I can't come tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm emotionally exhausted. I had a bad day. It's hard to have a date with someone I know is going to add to that emotional exhaustion. I want the old Ranger back." Then I couldn't help it, I sobbed.

"Can I come...?" I disconnected.

I woke laying on a warm chest and looked up into sad chocolate eyes. "Babe, I'm sorry. This exploration, these new experiences are not meant to make you upset. I wanted you to think of time with me as an escape, an adventure, a pleasurable experience. I didn't think about it causing you emotional distress."

"Ranger, my gut is telling me that you are going to hurt me and you know my gut is always right. That's why I want my friend back."

"I can't be just your friend now."

I put my arms around him and sobbed against his chest. "But, I don't want to see you in diapers."

"Babe, please don't cry and what the hell are you talking about? I didn't get to finish. I can't go back because you're much more to me than just a friend. There is no one that I want to make love with more than you. I can't quit you, baby, and I can't go back now. The last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt you on purpose."

About thirty minutes later we were both happy and breathing hard. I hugged him and asked, "Where's our boy?"

"He spent the night with Hal, I think, after Ram took his shift. He's happy."

"You didn't bring him because you just didn't want to get Booger'd again this morning." I giggled.

"Babe."

"I'm worried about the amount of testosterone rubbing off on him. He's going to have a load of his own. I don't want him to have the reputation of being a horncat." He barked with laughter.

"Who exactly is going to be badmouthing him?"

"The lady cats of Trenton. They talk, you know. He's going to be twice as bad because he can love em' and leave em'..No consequences, No regard for their little feelings..Oh God..That's what you're gonna' do.." I started sobbing again.

"Babe..Are you sure there is not something else going on here? I've never seen you this emotional."

"I dunno'..I gotta' go pee..hiccup." I got up and sniffled on the way to the bathroom. I looked down. Okay..so this makes more sense. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and flopped back in bed with Ranger.

"Everything is okay. I started my period."

"Are you normally this emotional?"

"When I'm not on birth control." He raised up. "Babe, you are not on birth control?"

"Nope. Had a problem with the last stuff I was on."

"We need to do something about that. We can't rely on just condoms. I want you without a condom too."

"What? Are you afraid I might try to get pregnant, have a litter and trap you into a kinky Ranger marriage?"

"No, and stop that. Our relationship and love life is not built on kinky and I don't want you thinking that way. You need a backup on that birth control issue though and doesn't it usually help issues like mood and other symptoms? Why don't you call your doctor today. I could even have Bobby call you."

"I'll deal with it. Don't worry."

"What happened yesterday?" I told him about Vernon and he was cracking up.

"My guys would love to have that kind of comic relief on the job. You're looking at it all wrong."

"Ranger! It's beyond kinky and it creeped me out. He wanted diapers and a pacifier, for cripes sake! Oh God..Please tell me that's not one of your fantasies?" He smirked and started laughing again.

"What were your plans for last night?"

"Nothing over the top. I wanted you to strip for me. I wanted a private show." Light bulb just went off. This, I can do. This is where Steph excels. Oh..I got this.

I said, "Baby, I'm pretty sure I can do that for you." He growled and moved over me again.

Ranger kissed me and left and told me not to worry about our dates and to call him that night.

As soon as Ranger left I called my doctor and picked up an appointment that was just canceled for today. I headed on in and took care of the birth control and mood problem and turned in my body receipts to Connie and decided to go shopping and get pampered at the salon with some of my hard earned money. I was thinking our next date. I had a little knee length raincoat, white pumps, a snug pencil skirt. I was just thinking that I could use a white bra and maybe some white gloves. Ranger said he had the rest of the wardrobe. I had an idea in my head for a little payback as well so I stopped at the Pleasure Treasures and made a couple purchases. When I walked out the door, Morelli was leaning up against my car with a smirk on his face. Oh shit...

"Hey, Joe."

"What's in the bag, Cupcake?"

"Some stuff..Uh for a..Um shower..." That's it. A bridal shower for somebody. Think..think fast..Who?"

"What's the occasion and who is it?" Damn curious cop. He's going to interrogate me.

"Just because you're a detective doesn't mean that you have to be so nosy", I snarked.

"Mind if I take a look in the bag?"

"Yes I mind! It wouldn't be a surprise if you looked."

"I'm not getting the shower, Cupcake." Then he snatched the bag right out of my hand and looked in it. Shit!

"Now I'm really curious to know who the shower is for."

I belched out, "Lula and Tank. They met, fell in love. Gonna' live happy ever after."

"Well, then this stuff would make sense. Tell em' I'm happy for them. At least somebody's gettin' their happy on." Shew..I wanted to wipe my brow, but if I did it would give my big fat lie away. It's a damn good thing Lula and Tank are not from the 'Burg' too or this shit would be around the whole gossip mill in 1.5 hours or less and I'd be gettin' a call from one pissed off Tank.

Joe kissed me on the cheek. "I'll call you. We'll do subs and a game one night."

"Kay..See you later."

I had my hair up with some loose curls hanging down. My white shoes on and my gloves were in the Pleasure Treasures bag and I had just put my raincoat on when my phone rang. "Lo."

A big voice boomed. "Bomber, I have a bone to pick with you!"

Oh shit. "Uh..Hi, Tank. You upset about something?"

"You know exactly why I'm upset. Lula has already called and asked me when I plan on popping the question so she can start planning our wedding!"

Oh crap. "Shit, Tank..I am so sorry. I didn't think that would go anywhere because you guys aren't from the stupid 'Burg'.

"Why me?"

"I was in a tense situation. You have no idea. It just popped out."

"I expect you to fix this Bomber!"

"I promise I will. I'm calling Lula now. Bye." Click

Aww..man. Lula is never going to speak to me again. We'll never share another doughnut or chicken leg.

TBC-

Which movie chicks? - " I can't quit you."


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-

_Oh crap. "Shit, Tank..I am so sorry. I didn't think that would go anywhere because you guys aren't from the stupid 'Burg'._

_"Why me?"_

_"I was in a tense situation. You have no idea. It just popped out."_

_"I expect you to fix this, Bomber!"_

_"I promise I will. I'm calling Lula now. Bye." Click_

_Aww..man. Lula is never going to speak to me again. We'll never share another doughnut or chicken leg._

_Congratulations to Belle1228 who guessed first, the movie for the phrase "I just can't quit you." It was Brokeback Mountain. Before you tarts ask, we wil not be having any Brokeback scenes in this story._

**Chapter 7**

I dialed Lula. "Lula?"

"Hey chick! You ain't even gonna' believe this, white girl..."

"I know what it is, Lula, and you're gonna' hate me because I started a mess. Lula, you and Tank just met. He's not getting ready to pop the question."

"WHAT YOU TALKIN' BOUT' WILLIS?"

"I didn't think my lie would go anywhere because you guys are not 'Burg'. Morelli caught me coming out of the Pleasure Treasures today with a bag of kinky stuff and he grabbed it and looked in and drilled me for details. I told him the stuff was for a shower. He still wouldn't stop the interrogation so I told him that you and Tank met and you were in love. I am so sorry."

"What was in the bag?"

"What?"

"What..did..you..get..me?"

"Uh..Warming massage oil, and a flogger."

"You add a vibrator and a jug of lube to that and we'll forget this ever happened."

"Okay, Lula. Again, I'm sorry. Goodbye." Click

Oh crap..Now this situation was even worse. I have to go back to the Pleasure Treasures and buy more of this stuff plus a jug of lube. Who the hell uses lube by the jug? If somebody grabs my bag tomorrow and catches me with a jug of lube, it will be on the friggin' front page of the Trenton paper.

I was barely in the mood now to do anything except put on my ugliest pair of comfortable pajamas, watch Ghostbusters and eat a half gallon of Chunky Monkey. I sure wasn't in the mood to do a strip tease and have kinky sex. I dialed Ranger. "Yo."

"Hey, Ranger. I don't think I'm in the mood for the big night we planned."

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"You don't know? Tank called me madder than a Keebler elf demoted to fudge packer."

"Babe?"

"Okay, a port-a-potty at an enchilada festival." He chuckled.

"Babe."

"A three- legged cat..."

"Stop delaying, please, and tell me the story. Better yet, pack a bag and Rex and come stay with me a couple days. Booger is here and happy downstairs. We'll just have a quiet night in tonight. You want me to come get you?"

"Can I bring Ghostbusters and Chunky Monkey?"

"Anything you want. If I don't have something you want here. I'll send one of the guys to get it for you."

"Okay. I'll pack and drive over."

I changed out of my coat and white shoes and packed them and put some jogging pants and a t-shirt and athletic shoes on and then I packed a bag and grabbed Rex and headed to Rangeman. I waved at the camera and got on the elevator and stopped in at the control room to see my little Booger and tell Tank that I got him off the hook.

The big guy met me at the elevator door with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face. "So does the grin mean that you forgive me?"

"Yeah. I've sweat less in the Kharan Desert than after that phone call from Lula. Damn, girl."

"Well, I have good news and maybe bad news. Maybe we should move to a more private place." I pointed to the camera. Tank led me to his office."

"Okay. Spill it, Bomber." There was a knock on the door and Ranger stuck his head in.

"Come in, Ranger. I was going to tell you this anyway. Tank, do you know why I told the lie?"

"No, But, I'm sure it'll be good." I glared at him.

"First, I warn you. If this leaves this room, I'll spill the other bad news I have on _you_. Understand?"

"Blackmail?"

"Damn skippy!"

I took a deep breath. This started out a private thing between me and Ranger and now the beans plus the kinky shit was about to be spilled. I wanted to make like an ostrich and go bury my head.

"I went to the Pleasure Treasure's today and came out with a bag and Morelli was waiting for me when I came out."

Tank asked, "So, what was the problem with that? He wasn't happy?"

"Tank, I'm not seeing Morelli any more."

The problem registered and he grinned. "Who's the lucky guy, Bomber?"

I waited a beat and when Ranger, the jerk, didn't man up and speak I continued.

"Morelli grabbed my bag and looked in it and he interrogated me and I told him that the items were for a shower gift. He continued harassing me until I made up the story of you and Lula meeting and you fell in love. I didn't think you or Lula would be hurt because you're not 'Burg'. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I was just caught in a bad situation."

He was grinning big now. "Tell me about this good news and bad news thing."

"I called Lula to tell her what I did. She told me that she would forgive me if I gave her the items in my bag and purchased a couple more. Those items may or may not involve you or parts of you." He rubbed his bald head. I glanced at Ranger and he had a big ass grin splitting his stupid face and I wanted to smack it.

"Bomber, do I even want to know?"

"Nope. But, a warning might be good."

He sighed. "Damn..Tell me."

I looked at the floor and groaned out, "Body oil, a flogger and she wants me to buy a vibrator and a jug of lube. Do they sell that by the jug?" Stupid Ranger burst out laughing.

"Shit."

"I gotta' warn you, big guy, if that jug is for you, she already has a Herbert Horsecock and it's..well..." I pointed at his package. His eyes got huge and his hand moved protectively over his backside. Ranger was laying in a big overstuffed chair with his leg hanging over the side and holding his stomach laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

Tank glared at Ranger. "Why'd you invite that knucklehead in here anyway?"

"Because this knucklehead is who I _was _seeing. It's because of his kinky self that we're in this mess. And, if he doesn't want even his best friend to know about us then there is a problem and he doesn't intend for it to go anywhere. Again, I'm sorry, Tank."

I picked up Rex and my bags and turned to leave. "Stop, Babe. The fact that our relationship has changed didn't come up in conversation and if it had, I would have told Tank. I don't kiss and tell. I would think that to be honorable to most women."

"You stood there and didn't say a word when Tank asked who I was seeing. It hurt my feelings, Ranger. You don't feel like the lucky guy..ass." Tank had his arms crossed grinning like it was his turn to enjoy the show.

Ranger pulled me down into his lap and kissed me. "Babe, I feel incredibly lucky and you're staying."

"I'm too emotionally wiped out to argue. I have to make another trip to the Pleasure Treasures tomorrow now for Lula and you betcha' that you are the one going in to get her stuff." Ranger looked at Tank and grinned.

"Sorry, pal. We have to fill that order." He pulled me up and walked over and smacked Tank on the back. "Think of it as broadening your horizons or most likely the old sphincter."

"Yeah, Rangeman. You think that's funny? Don't forget she bought that flogger for you. I hope she beats yo' ass good. Get the fuck outta' my office."

We left the office with Ranger carrying my things. "You can go on up, Ranger. I want to stop and see Boog'." He nodded and winked at me.

I asked a couple of the guys where Booger was and they pointed back to the cubicles. I walked through and found Hector with Booger in his favorite spot which was on a Rangeman's shoulder and Hector was petting him with one hand and speaking in Spanish to him. It was so cute. I walked over and nuzzled Booger and kissed Hector on the cheek. Booger reached out his little paw and patted me on the face. "Aww..Boog' Momma loves you too. I missed you."

Hector grinned at me and pointed to Booger and said, "Los Mocos."

"Is that his Spanish name, Hector?" He nodded. "I like it. I'm going up to the penthouse for the night. Do you want me to take him or leave him."

"Me ocupare de Booger (I'll take care of Booger)."

"You want to keep him?"

"Si."

"Okay. Goodnight, Hector." I kissed him on the cheek again and kissed my little Boog' again.

When I arrived at Ranger's apartment I was too exhausted to even eat ice cream. He met me in the living room and wrapped his arms around me. "How's our boy?"

I smiled. "Hector has him. It was so cute. He was speaking Spanish to him and petting him. He even translated his name into Spanish."

"What was it?"

"Uh..Los Mocos. Sounds good huh? Macho." Ranger started wheezing, but it wasn't wheezing he was laughing deep in his chest and holding his stomach again. Oh jeez, what now? Ranger never laughs like this.

"What Ranger? Did I not tell you I was exhausted?"

"Babe. There is evidently no clear translation for Booger in Spanish. Hector's macho name in Spanish is 'Snot'."

"You're shittin' me?"

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "Babe, you are the only woman in the world that makes me laugh and makes me feel this way. You never disappoint me and never doubt how much you mean to me again."

"Ranger, can we just go to bed. I'm beyond tired. Are Rex and the Chunky Monkey secure? I can't think past that right now."

"All taken care of except for you." He took my hand and led me to his bedroom. Then he undressed me and tucked me in. "I need to do a last check downstairs and I'll be back up. Are you comfortable, baby?" He kissed me.

"Yes. I love your sheets. Night."

I woke the next morning feeling very warm and cozy. The only problem was my stomach was growling. The hard pillow underneath my head rumbled and formed words. "I heard it several minutes ago. I called Ella to send breakfast."

I was laying half across Ranger's chest and looked up. "Thanks. I love Ella. I slept so good."

"So did I. I think I like you being here. I didn't want to get up and work out this morning."

"Isn't that sacrilege, Ranger sleeping in? Your guys will think you've gone soft and go running amok."

He raised an eyebrow. "If a man ever_ ran amok_ under my command he'd be a dead man and Babe, I'm human. I can take a day now and then."

I kissed him. "That's scary, you're pretty mean. Thanks for taking a morning with me. I miss Les and Cal. Have you heard from them?"

"They hit the first checkpoint. So far so good. I'm worried about your stress. I want you to take the day off and I'm arranging a girls' day at a very upscale spa for you and whoever you want to take. I called Vinnie and took care of the office situation."

"Ranger, that is so sweet." I kissed him hungrily and straddled him and then there was a knock. "Oh you just got saved, buster. I was getting ready to do you some damage this morning."

He growled, "Save it for our date tonight, Baby. Let's have breakfast."

After Ella left, we had a very interesting and kinky breakfast. Our food was on the table and Ranger kissed the shit out of me until my panties were drenched. He then turned my chair to him and removed my panties and shed his boxers and pulled me down over his cock. I was facing him and he stopped me from moving. He picked up the fork and began feeding me the omelet and croissant and it was the kinkiest and most erotic meal that I have ever experienced. The only thing was, I could barely recall what I ate after and can't remember tasting it. I just knew the whole meal and Ranger was scrumptious.

When I went to speak, he shushed me and guided my hand to pick up a piece of melon and then to his mouth and then he sucked my fingers. One right after the other. I have no words to describe this...Well, except maybe Ahhhh."

TBC-

Thanks you girls for the reviews. They have been great and I love to read all the comments! Keep them coming please...


	8. Chapter 8

Previously-

_He picked up the fork and began feeding me the omelet and croissant and it was the kinkiest and most erotic meal that I have ever experienced. The only thing was, I couldn't remember what I ate after and can't remember tasting it. I just knew the whole meal and Ranger was scrumptious._

_When I went to speak, he shushed me and guided my hand to pick up a piece of melon and then to his mouth and then he sucked my fingers. One right after the other. I have no words to describe this...Well, except maybe Ahhhh."_

**Chapter 8**

While I fed him I began moving over him. He held me as we both closed our eyes and became lost in our passion. Now this was an experience. I came so hard that I almost toppled us over and into the floor. Holy Moly..This man is heaven on steroids.

"I'm not on steroids, Babe."

We moved to the bedroom to get comfortable. "I know. You're the real deal, baby. It was a metaphor. Please don't listen to all the shit in my head. I can barely deal with it myself most of the time. I meant you're much more than the average man." I pulled him to me and kissed him. "Okay, my head says I need to plan a distraction and didn't Ranger say he was good in the shower. I'm mind melding now. Did you get that?"

"This sounds strangely like a Mooner and Dougie moment..The thought of them mind melding me in my shower doesn't get my dick hard." I laughed.

"Broaden your horizons, dude. Open your mind to new experiences." I mocked him good.

We did shower together and true to his word, he was damn good in that shower. The man gave the phrase, 'gettin' your happy on' new meaning. I was grinning like an idiot as I left the penthouse heading to the control room.

When the door opened I heard snickers. I walked out and some of the guys turned to me.

"What's up?"

Woody walked up to me with a serious look on his face and I swear I was trying not to laugh.

"Ma'am."

"...Woody. Don't call me Ma'am. Makes me feel..hehehe..old."

"Ma..Ms. Stephanie. Does this critter belong to you?"

I nodded. I was trying my best not to bend over laughing.

"Ma..Ms. Stephanie. I took a break and closed my eyes for a few minutes and when I woke up I discovered a problem on my head. A painful problem." I was making those mouth faces trying my best not to crack a smile. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Ranger and most of the guys standing around chuckling.

Woody was kind of new to Rangeman and was a really sweet guy from Texas. He had beautiful thick brown curly wild hair with bright auburn highlights that looked like a nest and right in the middle sat a happy Booger.

"He made biscuits, didn't he?"

"Yes, Ms. Stephanie."

"I can call for Bobby. Maybe get..hehehe..you something for the..haha..pain."

"I'll be fine. Would he be offended if I removed him?"

"Probably." He grimaced and turned and walked away. If a kitten can grin, I'm pretty sure I saw him grinning sitting up there as poor Woody disappeared. I couldn't help it. I fell over in the floor and rolled around holding my stomach. Other chuckles started leading to loud guffaws and Ranger picked me up and carried me to his office. I felt sorry for Woody, but I sure needed this one.

"Ranger, as your first order of business today, have one of the guys try to remove Booger from poor Woody's head. You know what that feels like." I laughed. "He just..attacked a..hehehe..different head."

"Babe."

"That was so funny. Woody is so nice. I feel bad."

"He's tough. They'll be friends. Call your friends and get going." He kissed me and pushed me up and smacked me on the ass.

I called Lula and Connie and Mary Lou and I even invited my Mom and Grandma. The spa was really nice. We all got our hair trimmed and highlighted and styled and our fingernails and toenails manicured. We then went for a facial and a full body massage and when it came to waxing time my Mom and Grandma went first. I didn't think to warn them that waxing didn't just mean eyebrows any more.

My Mom was the first to bust through the door in a full out sprint right past us and out the spa's front doors. We all looked at each other. Lula said, "Damn, your Mamma ever try out for the olympics? Cuz' that woman just put the roadrunner to shame."

Then next through the door was Grandma in her little disheveled spa robe with her boobs waggling. She was in a daze with a big smile on her face and she was walking like she just got off a Clydesdale horse and she had her hand up the back of her robe scratching her little saggy butt. Connie slapped her hand over her eyes, Mary Lou gagged and Lula said, "Aww, white girl..Even ex-ho's have a line and your Granny just drew it..."

We finished our waxes and picked up my Mom on the expressway making good time despite the traffic. She's in really good shape for her age. I dropped everyone off and headed back to Rangeman.

I headed up to the control room and knocked on Ranger's office door. "Enter."

I walked in with my little spa bag of good stuff I had purchased and stopped as my heart fluttered. There was Ranger sitting at his desk with Booger on his shoulder asleep. Ranger had a suit on and wow, was he hot. Corporate Ranger, yummy.

I bent over in front of him and kissed him. "A little male bonding time? You look handsome." He reached and pulled me down into his lap. "Had a meeting. You look nice and relaxed. Feel better?"

"It was fun. Thank you. I do feel better. Did you take care of the Pleasure Treasures thing? Lula wants to know where her stuff is."

"Yeah, I sent Woody out with the list and told him to buy whatever he wanted to."

"No you didn't. How could you do that to him after what happened this morning?"

"Babe, you should have seen the grin that split his face. He had a good time. Men don't get embarrassed about that shit like women do." Little Boog' opened his eyes and stretched and looked at me and reached out a little paw to tap my face. Then he put his little paw to Ranger's face and tapped it. Ranger grinned and I kissed him and Booger swatted at our noses. "Do you want me to take him? Has he been up in the apartment yet?"

"Not yet. Take a little nap before our date tonight. You're not cancelling on me again. I've been hard all day thinking about it."

"What time will you be home, dear?" He smirked, "About 1700."

I nodded and took Boog' from his shoulder.

Ranger opened the door at exactly 5PM. If we had checked his watch against GMT it would be in sync. I met him at the door in my robe and took his suit coat and kneeled down and removed his shoes and socks for him. Then I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his pants and off his shoulders. He shivered. Great reaction, good sign. "Close your eyes, big boy." He grinned as I took his tie out of his coat pocket and blindfolded him with it and brushed my lips across his and then took his hand and led him to the dining room table. "Sit down, dear." He smirked and felt for the chair. I straddled him and poured us some wine.

"I'm going to feed my man first. You need your energy for tonight. Thirsty?"

"Yes ma'am." I put the wine glass to his lips and he drank and then I took the fork and began feeding him. I picked up the water glass dripping with ice cold condensation and let the drops fall over his nipple. He gasped in surprise. Then I did the same to the other nipple and I felt him move and go hard underneath me.

When his plate was empty I gave him some more wine and then led him to the couch and had him lay down and relax. "I'll be out in about five minutes. Just relax while I'm gone."

I ran to the bedroom and quickly changed. When I was done I had on the thong and garter set and hose he had bought with my white bra and my white shoes. I had added his discarded white dress shirt and my black pencil skirt. I finished with my little coat, gloves and the fedora hat he had worn at the show. Ready to rock his world.

I walked to the couch and moved him to a sitting position, placed one foot on the couch next to his leg and slowly pulled the blindfold off and put the tie around his neck and pulled him to me for a kiss. His eyes lit up and he growled at me.

I let go of the tie and picked up the stereo remote next to him and clicked and the song the guys had danced to, 'You can leave your hat on' began, but it was the Tom Jones version. I wiggled my hips and removed the coat and dropped it and then I turned around and pulled the skirt all the way up to my waist to give him a flash of his garter and the thong and his dark eyes flashed and when he blinked and opened them again, they showed dark pools of desire.

I danced over to him and turned my back to him and he got the message and unzipped the skirt and I shimmied and it dropped to the floor. I stretched my arms out and removed one glove at a time and dropped it. I turned and his eyes flashed again when he realized I was wearing his crisp white dress shirt. "You like, Batman?" He growled again and reached for me and I danced away and began unbuttoning the shirt. When I got to the last button I flashed it open and closed it and then turned around exposing one shoulder at a time as I wiggled my butt all the way down to the floor and back up.

Then I dropped the shirt and danced back to him and placed one leg beside him and fast learner that he is he released the stocking from the garter and began rolling it down my leg. When he was finished, I presented him with the other leg and stocking. He had removed my shoes and caressed my feet and kissed them both. I pushed him back against the couch and danced away from him, thumbing my fingers into the band of the garter and slowly pulling it down as I danced in a circle. I made a big presentation out of bending over and shaking my hair and when I raised up tossing my hair back I saw his arousal was full on evident and straining to break the confines of his dress pants.

Then I surprised him by turning away from him and pulling down the thong before taking off the bra. I removed the hat and placed it over his favorite place of mine and turned to him. At this point he had beads of sweat popping out on his forehead. I danced over to him and turned my back to him and sat on his knees and he unhooked my bra and gently moved the straps down my arms. I put the hat on his head and turned to him and began slowly unzipping his pants. He grabbed me and pushed me down into the couch and kissed the shit out of me. "Does this mean you liked the striptease?"

"Babe, my dick is so hard right now that I could hammer nails."

"Well, how about you settle for hammering me..."

"Babe. I want to touch you and then I want to fuck you right here like in that show."

"Not the butt stuff."

"No. The stuff before."

He took his belt off and dropped his pants and gave me my first orgasm with his fingers and then got on his knees and pulled my hips up to meet his cock and began to slide me agonizingly slow up and down over it. He was making animal sounds, predatory animal sounds and I was trying to keep from going insane between the pleasure and animal Ranger? That was a new one. A hot, fiery, sizzling, burning, blazing, blistering, boiling, new one. Shit..then I got flash burned with pleasure and it was lights out.

TBC-

Keep the reviews coming ladies...


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE-Keep in mind that this Ranger is based on a movie character with some of his personality.

Previously-

_He was making animal sounds, predatory animal sounds and I was trying to keep from going insane between the pleasure and animal Ranger? That was a new one. A hot, fiery, sizzling, burning, blazing, blistering, boiling, new one. Shit..then I got flash burned with pleasure and it was lights out._

**Chapter 9**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked into amused chocolate ones. I was in his bed. "Did you put the fire out?"

"Definitely, Baby."

"Was tonight worth the wait?"

He laughed. "Stephanie, I have waited for more than a few days for that. You fulfilled one of my fantasies. Thank you."

"Anytime, Batman. Where's Boog'?"

"He's in his little bed asleep."

"I'm kinda' tired. Being pampered all day and entertaining my man ending with a doomsday orgasm is exhausting." He laughed and kissed me.

"I'm honored to be your man, Babe."

I looked at his sweet face and smiling eyes. Oh crap..I'm twitterpated. "I...Peachy then. Be a good boy and lay down and snuggle up."

"I just need to call the control room and do a couple things. I'll be right back." He kissed me and got up. I purred like Booger and rolled over.

"Yooww!" I opened my eyes and looked behind me where the pain was coming from and the offending happy culprit. I guess I deserved this. I had laughed at Ranger and poor Woody. I had been sleeping on my stomach and Booger was dug in and making biscuits on my ass. I was gritting my teeth as Ranger came out of the shower and barked with laughter. I glared at him.

"Uh, Babe. I would try to remove him for you, but he might get pissed and dig in harder. Maybe you should just let him finish and settle down."

"Oh..shut it." I flopped my head on the pillow and bit down on it.

When Booger finally settled down, Ranger lounged on the bed next to me and picked Booger up and put him on his chest. He began rubbing my backside lazily. "What are you doing?"

"Taking up where Boog' left off."

"What? Gonna' Stick your claws in." He began rubbing his finger over my puckered hole and I jumped at the sensation. The embarrassing thing was that it felt good. Every time he passed over it was like little jolts of electricity.

"Not my claws." He dipped two fingers lower and scooped some of my juices and then one finger disappeared between my cheeks and then after I squealed into my pillow and then moaned another finger disappeared. The he began moving those fingers.

He whispered in my ear, "Put your hand underneath you and rub your clit." Shit he's so kinky and he's still petting Booger with his other hand. The other side of the coin is that I must be the biggest slut because my hand disappeared underneath me and I was whimpering and getting ready to have the biggest orgasm in no time.

Ranger said, "Look at me Baby. You are so special." I opened my eyes and then I shivered and climaxed.

Ranger came out of the bathroom dressed and picked me up and stood me on my feet.

"First butt stuff experience not so bad, huh? I didn't even have to work that hard." Smug bastard! Hot, sexy, skilled..Who am I kidding? I'm doomed. He has me already. He grabbed my ass and squeezed. "Go take a shower. Tonight we're going out and I want you to wear the dress I bought you." He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. He whispered in my ear after he licked it, "No panties or bra needed. Maybe just some of those dainty thigh high hose with the lace at the top and heels. Love those." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out. Holy hotcakes! Just my imagination is going to kill me on this one.

I fed Rex and Booger and took him to the control room to play with the Merry Men and headed to my apartment to retrieve some things I needed. I was singing to the radio, in a good mood and stopped to get some doughnuts to take to the bonds office. When I came out, Joe was there. "Share with me, Cupcake?"

"Hey..a..sure." He took my arm and led me to the nearby alley. He reached in my box and took a bite of a cruller.

"How you doing Joe?"

"Good. Me and Bob miss you." Code for he's missing the sex.

"You know you're free to date when we're off Joe. It's only fair."

He kissed me hard and put his arm around me and pulled my ass to him. "You see Cupcake, I didn't consider this a permanent hiatus until I heard that you were living at Rangeman."

"I'm not living there."

"But, you are fucking him now?"

"I..I won't lie to you. Yes."

"I'm not surprised, but I think you'll be sorry. I think a fuck is all you'll ever be to him."

"I'm going to see where it leads Joe." He pulled me close again and kissed me hard and then nodded and walked away. I felt a little sad watching him go.

When I walked in the bonds office, Lula and Connie turned to me. "Girl I'm glad you're here. We need to pick a class time."

"For what?"

"Stripper lessons."

"What?"

Connie said, "Yeah girl. Turns out it's good exercise. As good as aerobics and I hate that shit. So 4PM, 6PM, or 8PM?"

"Do we have to actually strip during the class?"

"Naw. Just act like we're strippin'. It's about the exercise."

"Then okay. I guess. Uh..6PM?"

"Alright then. Classes for three and that's three days a week."

Connie gave me a file and I walked out shaking my head. Jeez. I'm in the kinky twilight zone. Now I'm taking stripper lessons?

I rolled up to Barney Gruber's house and sighed. Go figure, I drew a pervert. Perversion is my cosmic reality right now. My moons must be out of alignment. I walked to the door and knocked. "Come in!"

"Barney?" I peeped my head in the door.

"I need help!" I walked in the living room and Barney was over the footstool butt naked. Dear Lord, why did I have to think moons. I made one materialize.

Frick.."Barney, can you please put your clothes on. You missed your court date and I have to take you to the police station."

"I can't. It's too painful."

"What's too painful? Wearing clothes like a normal person?"

"No. I have a..uh painful obstruction."

"What? Where?" He pointed with his head and his pointer finger to his rear hanging over the stool. You have got to be fucking kidding me with this.

"I'll take you to the station just as you are, or call you an ambulance. That's all I can do."

"No. You gotta' help me get it out. I been stuck here for two days. My ass is swollen and it hurts too much to walk."

"No way!." I walked outside and called my buddy Eddie, a TPD cop and told him I had a situation. "Noooo. Not Stephanie", he snarked. Then he said he would be here shortly. Ugh, everybody's a comedian.

Eddie and his partner today, Big Dog walked in. "What's up, Steph?" I snorted and pointed to the footstool where Barneys ass end was still up.

"He has an obstruction. Maybe you guys could assist." They both did something that I didn't have the nerve to do and walked around behind Barney and bent over and took a good gander.

Big Dog said, "Yea'. Definitely got a cork up in nere'." It was TMI before he even looked.

Eddie said, "Not in my job description to touch a dude's ass. I'm calling EMS." We waited and the EMT's came and looked at Barney's butt and then carted him out to the wagon and we waited. One of the EMT's came in the house with a big grin on his face. "He's obstruction free now."

Big Dog said, "What the hell was it?" I wanted to put my fingers in my ears and..I should have.

The guy was trying his hardest not to break. "It was the Pope."

Eddie said, "Say what?"

The EMT snickered and said, "You're the cop man. You can do your own investigation. We'll just be respectful of the lady present and say that there was a eight inch or so Pope statue maybe sitting on that mantel there and it might have caught a breeze and flew off and stabbed Mr. Gruber in the ass."

I crossed myself and slapped my hand on my forehead. Eddie and Big Dog both looked at me. I stuck my finger up. "Don't either of you say a word..." Then both of them and the EMT guy lost it. "Fine. Have your laugh, but you're running him to the station. I'll follow." Sick..sick..sick.

I walked into the Rangeman control room with my head hanging and waving at the guys. I walked to Ranger's office and knocked. "Enter." I sauntered in and sat down in the chair across from him. 'What's wrong Babe?"

"I don't think I'm in the mood for any excitement tonight."

"What happened today?" I told him the story about Barney and about the stripper lessons Lula and Connie talked me into taking. He guffawed.

"Why not see the humor in it Babe? Why get so upset?"

"Please...Any normal woman would have had a heart attack or fainted from the shock. What I can't handle is being bombarded by kinky 24/7. I have to have a rest from it a few hours a day. I know you have something twisted planned for tonight."

"Nothing that you can't handle. We're going to have a nice dinner, a couple glasses of wine and maybe a dance or two. Doesn't that sound relaxing?"

"Yes." He's telling one...

Babe, I'm definitely getting a stripper pole for my apartment." Big surprise, he would think of that one.

"Go rest and then get ready." Evil grin. He's totally got something up his kinky sleeve.

I lay down for a little while. I just couldn't get the picture of Barney's hairy butt out of my head. So I got up and called home and Mary Lou and watched some TV before getting in the shower for dinner tonight. I shaved, sloughed, smoothed and all that girl 'S' stuff and put on the evening attire as Ranger requested. I put my hair up and added some dangle earrings and a bangle to match the shawl. Then I added a little dab of my new fragrance, Poison. Picked it just for Ranger.

I felt him before I saw him. I turned and Ranger was standing in the doorway already dressed in his designer suit, silk shirt, sans tie and I licked my lips like a feline in heat. His eyes became predatory and before he moved I raised a finger. "You wanted to take me out for dinner, not eat me for dinner."

"Babe, I fully intend to do both." Shit! I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel for the car and grabbed my purse and headed to the door. He stopped me before I opened the door and I grabbed his hand put it under my dress and to my wet folds and glared at him. "Per your request. I will ruin my dress if I don't sit on something and you stop making graphic sexual references!" He just grinned at me and sucked his finger and made a yummy sound. Kinky bastard!

He had reservations at a nice restaurant on the river and it was summer and nice outside and we sat under the moonlight and candles were bouncing shadows across our faces as we held hands and fed each other which had become our little intimate ritual. We kissed in between bites and I felt the stress of the day ebbing as I immersed myself in Ranger.

We were eating our dessert underneath the moon when an extremely handsome man came over to the table and asked if he could sit down. "Could I buy you drinks? I couldn't help but notice what a beautiful couple you are. Are you newlyweds?"

"No." We both said at the same time and looked at each other. This man caught this exchange immediately.

"In that case, I have a proposition for you. My name is Heath Valentine and I would like to buy your woman for one night and I will pay you one million dollars. Bank of your choosing and funds can be verified beforehand of course..."

TBC-

What movie is this from? What are your thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

Previously-

_"In that case, I have a proposition for you. My name is Heath Valentine and I would like to buy your woman for one night and I will pay you one million dollars. Bank of your choosing and funds can be verified beforehand of course..."_

**Chapter 10**

My mouth was open and I was so shocked I couldn't speak. Ranger leveled a deadly glare at the man.

"Mr...?"

"Manoso..."

"I am very sincere and feel free to check on me. I have been featured in several New York publications and my wealth and sincerity can easily be verified. As a matter of fact, seeing you up close I would like to add to that offer. Two million if I can watch you both first before I have her alone."

I gasped and then finally, I spoke, "Why would you ever make such an offer?"

"Because you're both so different from one another and each beautiful in a unique way and there is an aura about you both, an electric connection. Almost like watching you could literally burn me and I want to feel that heat. I once had that with my deceased wife and I would like to experience that again in my life. My intentions are selfish and indulgent, but honest as well. I'm not a sick man and you can apply some rules." He smiled.

"Chivas Regal on the rocks and Ms. Plum will have Diva on the rocks." I gasped again. Ranger had just ordered a shot from a 10k whiskey bottle and Diva was the most expensive bottle of vodka in the world. Mr. Valentine didn't flinch when he asked the waiter if they had these brands. The waiter came back looking embarrassed and shaking his head.

"Very few establishment will have these labels. Shall we move to my hotel. I'm staying at the Hyatt Princeton. I have my own labels there you might enjoy."

Ranger said, "May we have a moment Mr. Valentine?"

"Of course. I'll be at the inside bar."

I glared at Ranger. "What are you doing? If you are even thinking about considering this...?"

"Babe, you know it's not about the money with me. I have plenty. I know who this man is. I think he's sincere. This is a win, win. He has a rep as a fair business man, he's a handsome man and this is one of my fantasies. I will be close and I don't think he has any intention of hurting you. This is far better than my plans for tonight."

I hissed, "Did you consider that I might hate you in the morning?"

"I'm a betting man and I don't think you will." He kissed me passionately.

"Your fantasy is someone watching us like that voyeur scene or watching another man take me?"

"Yes, mainly to the first one. This is a one shot fantasy. This man will never talk about it again and we don't have to either. Let go for one night. Be as bad as you want to be, Babe."

"So you're going to ask if you can watch me with him and you can deal with me fucking another man?"

"Yes. You can have the whole two mil." I picked up my foot with my sexy 4 inch PMP's and I kicked him hard in the shin and walked in the door to find Mr. Valentine.

My body and mind began to shut down as I got closer to the bar and Valentine. If there was electricity before, it had diminished into a very faint spark now. In the limousine on the way to Princeton, Ranger made the cold negotiation and made some phone calls. Funds were verified. He looked amused and excited and I hated him right now. Joe is right. He's going to tear my heart apart.

We arrived at the Hyatt Princeton and Valentine chatted on the way up to the presidential suite where he was staying. He invited us in and went to the bar and poured drinks for all of us. "Can I order anything for you? Dessert, fruit?"

I just shook my head, as did Ranger.

"Stephanie, you need not be afraid of me. I don't have anything painful in mind or out of the ordinary except for the proposal itself. I want you both to forget that I'm watching and do and feel what you normally do naturally. If this is a fantasy for you, enjoy it to the fullest. Mr. Manoso, you're wearing an expensive suit, watch, diamonds and handmade Italian leather shoes. You didn't do this for the money."

"Ranger said, "You're very observant and of course you're right. I have been helping Stephanie to broaden her sexual experiences."

"So you are a man with unusual appetites."

"Yes."

"May I ask what you do for a living?"

"I was an Army Ranger, I still work for the government on a contract basis, I'm a bounty hunter and I own a security company."

"You like to live dangerously? You're a thrill seeker?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You seek the adrenalin rush even in the bedroom?" Ranger nodded.

"Stephanie, how do you feel about it?"

"It...exhausts me sometimes. It wears on my emotions." I downed my drink.

"And what do you do for a living?" Valentine got up and filled my glass.

"I'm a bounty hunter now. That's how we met. He gave me training and backup."

"So you are an unusual woman in that you are a bit of a thrill seeker too. What makes you uncomfortable and holds you back in the bedroom?"

"I guess my upbringing. Straight, strict, catholic, normal."

"Are you doing this because you want to?"

"I'm doing it because Ranger wants me to." I finished the rest of my drink and let the numbness settle over me.

"Not because of the money?"

"No. Ranger will tell you that the money doesn't matter to me."

"You both are very unusual people. I find you both very interesting. Perhaps this is the beginning of a new friendship?"

Valentine stood up. "Shall we?" He began walking to the bedroom.

Ranger took my hand and pulled me up and we followed him. Valentine lounged on a loveseat in the large room and Ranger pulled me close to the bed and pulled me to him and kissed me. When his tongue teased my lips for entrance I didn't want to let him in. He grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head back until my mouth opened and looked at me and narrowed his eyes and then claimed my mouth with his tongue just as he had planned. Bastard. I bit him. He pulled back and his eyes flashed with animal intensity and he said silky smooth, "We are going to do this, Stephanie."

I said softly, "No Ranger, we're not." He furrowed his brows at me.

"I just realized something. I almost did for you what I wouldn't for Joe. I was going to let myself be pressed into something that I really don't want to do just to make you happy. I was going to sacrifice myself. I've been unhappy and I would never be able to make you happy because it's now very obvious that we don't want the same things."

I walked over to the loveseat. "Mr. Valentine, I'm very sorry about your wife and also that we wasted your time. I just can't do this. I realize that I like my life at least half way normal and I'm going to pursue that and see where it goes. You are young and handsome and I'm sure very nice. You should find yourself a really nice woman. There are lots out there that would see past your money and good looks and see you for the man you probably are. You and Ranger can work out the money thing. Goodbye." He smiled at me.

He stood and took my hands in his. "I have a feeling Stephanie Plum that you really are a one in a million", and he kissed me gently on the lips. "The limo will take you home?"

I nodded. Ranger walked up behind me. He went to touch me and I blanched and pulled away and walked out of the suite.

The limo took us back to Rangeman and we rode in an uncomfortable silence. When we got to the penthouse, I began packing my things and picked up Rex. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home."

"Stay..."

"There is no reason to stay, Ranger. You don't really want me. I don't think you even know what you want."

"I do want you."

"You wanted to watch me have sex with another man tonight. You wanted to share me with a stranger." He had the courtesy to blanch and lower his head and show some small bit of something, then. "I may be an unconventional 'Burg' girl, but I know that I want to be loved and respected. I want one man to covet me and want me to be his alone. That would make me happy."

He reached for me and I stepped back. "You hurt me tonight. You won't make me happy. You'll break my heart worse than Joe ever could. You need to find someone who shares your unusual desires. Maybe we can still somehow be friends."

I walked out the door and headed to the elevator. I was riding down when the door opened on five and Tank was standing there with a blank face, there was something in his eyes. "Is Ranger in the apartment?"

"Yes Tank. What's wrong?"

"We got some news I need to discuss it with him."

"Bad news?" He nodded and stepped in the elevator and I thought for a minute. "Is this about Les and Cal?"

He nodded "I want to hear this too Tank."

The door opened on seven and Ranger was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and looked up at us. Tank walked into the apartment and Ranger looked at me and motioned for me to go in and I sat my things in the door and walked in the living room where Tank was standing.

Ranger said, "You have something to report?"

"Cal's on his way home." Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Lester is lost."

I swallowed. "What does that mean? Please don't tell me it means dead. Please Tank?"

TBC-

So, thoughts on Ranger? Thoughts on Stephanie standing up to him...Could there be a middle ground for them?


	11. Chapter 11

Previously-

_Ranger said, "You have something to report?"_

_"Cal's on his way home." Ranger raised an eyebrow._

_"And?"_

_"Lester is lost."_

_I swallowed. "What does that mean? Please don't tell me it means dead. Please Tank?"_

**Chapter 11**

"Bomber, there was an explosion and devastation. When Cal went to find him there was no trace of him. Brass pulled Cal out and called the mission."

"That doesn't mean he's dead."

"Babe, the mission is over."

"He's not dead. Cal didn't find anything because Lester wasn't there. You guys are going to find him right?" He just looked at Tank.

"Ranger, he's not dead. I know it. You go find him and bring him home now!"

"Babe? Don't."

"No! You don't! I would know if he was dead. I don't want you to put yourself in danger, but you're the best and can save him. I feel that he's alive. My gut, my spidey-sense is telling me that he's been captured. He won't last very much longer. Please..We have to bring him home. He's ours. Ranger, do you trust me?"

"Yes I do."

"He's ours and we love him. I don't want any of you in danger, but we can't just leave him to be tortured and die. Not our Les...Please."

Tank said, "We'll have to have a meeting. It comes down to a vote.

Fifteen minutes later we were all in the conference room and Tank had relayed the message from mission brass. Then I was pleading and praying that the guys would hear me and trust me. "Guys, Cal found no trace of Les because I think he was captured." I looked around the room. "He's alive and he needs us. I would go if I had your skills. Now I'm ashamed that I don't and you have offered to train me.

I promise that I will change that and do right by you if you do right by Les and help him come home. If we don't get him, he'll be dead soon and I know you don't leave one of your own to be tortured and die."

Within four hours Ranger and a team were heading to Newark to board a plane and then another to find Lester. A few phone calls to some government higher ups, some of Ranger's money and calls to informers had revealed that Les might indeed still be alive and where he might be held. _Operation liberate Lester_ was a go. I just prayed that they got to him in time.

The next morning I got up and showered. I had decided to stay in Ranger's apartment until Ranger came back hopefully with Lester. I scrubbed forever, wanting to wash all the kinky yuck off me and think about some normal again. I checked my phone messages.

A couple from my Mom, dinner invite and I'm sure interrogation and lecture. One was from Grandma about her new beau she met at Stiva's. Two from Joe, one of them telling me how much he really missed me minus the Bob and boys remark. Lula had called and Mary Lou wanted to know why it had been so long since she got a Steph update. Groan..Where do I even start. One call, one day at a time. I fed Rex and headed down to the lounge for breakfast.

Tank was in charge of Rangeman and I was helping out anyway I could, doing searches, monitors, answering phones, helping Tank with paperwork. Ranger had taken Bobby, Ram, Hal, Woody and Hector. Hector wasn't military, but he was mean, quick, small, and stealthy and perfect for this recovery mission and he cared for Lester. Lester was his boss and Les was good to everyone. Cal was still held up with his debriefing.

I spent part of each day working for Vinnie. I turned in skips and I went to that damned stripper class that I had signed up for with Lula and Connie. Truth be told, it was funny watching Lula trying to be sexy and graceful while she jumped at the pole like tackling a football player and then squeaking down to the floor ending with a thud. I had to turn my head every time and compose myself before giving her a nice move comment.

I stopped at Peno's at dinner time one night to pick up a meatball sub to go and I passed Joe walking in as I was leaving. "Wait a minute Cupcake."

"Hey Joe."

"Can you stay? I'll order a sub and a couple beers if you want to eat together."

"Sure. Okay."

We talked and ate and finally he asked the big question. Were Ranger and I still together and I shook my head no. He didn't say, I told you so! He seemed to be sincere when he said simply, "Sorry, Cupcake."

"Thank you Joe." He gave me a sweet smile.

When we finished eating, Joe walked me to my car. He kissed me gently on the lips. He was warm and sexy and smelled so good. He smelled like his cologne and musky hot Italian man. He smelled...familiar...normal. I grabbed him and pulled his mouth down to me and devoured him. He pulled away from me gasping. "Fuck! You're coming with me."

Joe dragged me up the stairs of his house and into his bedroom and removed my clothes and kissed me all over and I grabbed him and tortured him and mounted him and fucked him speechless. He was so surprised. Happy, yet shocked. "God, I have missed you so much baby...", he said that word. One of the words that..Oh help me. What did I just do? I'm messing with Joe's head. I just pulled a Ranger and used him for my own gratification and purpose. I got up to dress.

"Uh..Wh..Where are you going Cupcake?"

"I'm going home Joe. I care about you so much. This was nice."

"Nice? You just fucked my brains out, fingered my ass and left me almost mute, Steph?"

"Joe, I love you and this was warm and comforting. It doesn't mean we're back together."

"Cupcake, did you just use me? There was nothing warm and fuzzy and loving about that fuck. Well Goddamn, that's a new one on me."

"No..maybe. It just happened." I kissed him. "Please just be my friend." He groaned and flopped back on the bed.

It had been five days and all of us were on high alert and on pins and needles. Nobody had slept much. Even Booger making biscuits wouldn't faze us. Tank had allowed Lula to bring Cluck-in-a-Bucket in to Rangeman and there were about six of us in the break room gnawing on chicken bones when we got the call. Tank said, "Rangeman."

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, man. It's all cool here. Bring my baby bro' home dude. We been takin' care of business." Tank hung up and looked at me.

"They got our boy, Bomber, and they're coming home." I jumped up and hugged him. Lula said, "Damn good news. They all be coming home and me and Tanky will finally get some lovin' time...? It's hard to get my happy on with just ten minutes in that little office "

"Lula?" Okay, I give up. Ranger's already corrupted me.

"Yeah you and Tank can do some celebrating with that big jug of lube." She grinned and so did Tank. Oh shit..I change my mind. Please let me shut my mouth and back those words out. I need a brain enema. They were both infected by the lube virus. I'm going to have nightmares tonight. Lube covered zombies will be chasing me. Sexy zombies with big..and nice large..Dammit! I smacked my head. Get a grip Plum. It's only been about three days since you had sex and zombies sound sexy now?

I got a call before dinner time. It wasn't a number that I recognized. "Lo?"

"Stephanie?"

"Yes?"

"It's Heath Valentine. I wanted to call and see how you were doing."

"Uh..Okay. You?"

"I'm good. I wanted to apologize to you for upsetting you the other night and make sure you were alright. How are you and Manoso?"

"We're not."

"I'm very sorry. Is it because of that night?"

"Yes and more."

"Would you consider having dinner with me? I would like to see you again. Get to know you. I heard you and I'm mostly normal."

"I will think about it. Right now is not a good time though."

"Can I call you again?"

"Uh..Yes, I guess."

"This number I called you from is a private number. Call me if you need me anytime."

"Thank you Heath. That's nice. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Stephanie." Guy has phone manners. I liked that, but I couldn't think about dating. I was too exhausted by life right now. I just needed to be here for Les.

Cal arrived home the next morning and I ran and launched myself at him and kissed him all over his face. "Sweetheart, I don't deserve this. I let my brother down, man."

"Cal, it wasn't your fault and Les is coming home. He was captured before you got to him. Ranger and the guys have found him now and he's going to be here soon. Let's just get you settled back in and on the mend. Ella and Luis and the guys are waiting for you. All we want to know is what we can do for you today."

"Ella's food and some shut-eye will do it."

"You want some company? Me and Boog' can stand a nap too? I don't snore, but Boog' does." He grinned at me.

"Sweetheart, that would mean the world to me. I'll just shower first. Still haven't got all that damned sand out of every crevice of my body and I can't wait to eat some good food."

"Okay. Cal, you gave me a visual and it wasn't bad at all." I winked at him. "I'll get the Boog' and we'll meet you at your apartment with food."

Me and Boog' curled up with Cal and slept for about nine hours. Tank said that Zip and Zero had come in and taken Boog' out for food and litter box breaks. Cal and I had been dead to the world.

When we woke up that next morning we ate and went to get our showers and found out that the jet with Les and the guys had just landed at Newark and they would be here in a couple hours. Cal and I were both a nervous wreck. We had no idea what to expect. Cal was dealing with some serious guilt where Lester was concerned and both of us were worried about Les's state of mind because I had been feeling uncomfortable about that the last few days. Cal said that he could have been tortured bad depending on what the captors wanted from him.

When two hours went by and they didn't arrive, I called Ranger. "Hey."

"Babe."

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital having Lester x-rayed and waiting on a psych consult."

I felt the tears coming. "How bad is he?"

"Bad."

"Ranger, he's alive because of you."

"No. He's alive because of you, Babe."

"We'll get him through this. We have to."

He sighed. "He may have to have surgery. He has shrapnel wounds that are infected and broken bones that will probably have to be reset. We'll be a while here."

"I bet you guys are tired and hungry. Ella has already been working her kitchen magic so how about you send a couple of the guys home at a time to get showers, food and naps? We'll take care of them and then you call me when you know more about Les and I'll take your place so you can rest. I'll have one of the guys bring you and Bobby some food in a little bit. Okay?"

I heard a tired sigh. "Okay, Babe. I'll call you in a while."

After he hung up I called Ella to give her a report and I gave Boog' to the guys at the monitors and told them to call Ella and Luis's apartment when some of the mission guys showed up and I would come down to meet them. Then I headed to her kitchen to help her.

We sent homemade soup and salad and drinks along for Ranger and the guys at the hospital just as Hector and Ram showed up. I told them to get showers and head to the break room for Ella food. They looked scruffy and haggard and exhausted. I hugged and kissed both of them. "I don't guess you guys have rested much in five days, have you?" They shook their heads. Ram said, "We tried on the plane on the way back, but Lester would wake up growling and yelling and fighting constantly. It was tense. He's still in full on battle mode, man "

"Oh no. Well you are all home and Les is alive. We'll get him through this. Go shower now." They both nodded and walked away.

TBC-

Don't worry HEA hopefuls. Promised it in chap one. You know I can't deliver without making you squirm a little. Is there a short doodad for evil laugh out loud?


	12. Chapter 12

Previously-

_"I don't guess you guys have rested much in five days, have you?" They shook their heads. Ram said, "We tried on the plane on the way back, but Lester would wake up growling and yelling and fighting constantly. It was tense. He's still in full on battle mode, man "_

_"Oh no. Well you are all home and Les is alive. We'll get him through this. Go shower now." They both nodded and walked away._

**Chapter 12**

A couple hours later Ranger called to tell me that Lester was in surgery. I told him that Luis and I would be there shortly with more food and Hal and Woody could ride back with Luis. I told him I knew how tired the guys were.

When I got there Ranger reached for me and I put my hand up and shook my head no. I whispered, "Ranger, we can work together sometimes and we can help Les together. No more. We're no longer in a relationship of any kind." He just stared at me and I turned and walked away from him to see the other guys.

The guys looked every bit as bad as Hector and Ram and Ranger and Bobby even worse. "Bobby, I would really like for the rest of you to go back with Luis now since Lester is in surgery and there is nothing you can do anyway. If the hospital staff needs to consult with you, I'll call you immediately. I'll stay."

"I need to stay..."

"No you don't. You and Ranger need rest too. You're in no shape to make any critical decisions right now. It will be at least twenty fours hours before you need to think about Lester from this point on. He will have recovery after the surgery and he'll be sedated and sleeping. It's the perfect time for you and Ranger to rest. You know I'm right." He sighed and swiped his hands down his scruffy tired face.

He said, "I know you're right sweetheart. Our boy will be out for a while. He's had the psych consult. If they have to sedate him, they'll do it. We'll have a meeting with our own Rangeman psych tomorrow to talk about Lester's future recovery."

Bobby argued with Ranger and finally he agreed to go back to Rangeman too. I said, "Good guys. There's not enough downwind to keep you from offending the other people in the hospital." I wrinkled my nose. "Definitely showers first. Ella might have to burn those clothes." They all grinned at me and headed out the door. I was relieved and a little surprised that Ranger had agreed to go rest. I went to the gift shop and bought a couple magazines and settled myself in back at the waiting room.

It was a couple hours later and Tank and Lula had just joined me and then a doctor came in asking for family or friends of Lester Santos and we stood up and met him. He told us that he had removed all the shrapnel and dressed the wounds and they were giving him strong antibiotics via his IV. He had reset some delicate bones in his hands and casted them and had wrapped his ribs. He had been burned and a plastic surgeon was scheduled to come the next day and look at those wounds. The worst was the last part. He wanted to speak to Tank alone to mention the rest. I told the doctor that he couldn't offend me or Lula.

Lula already knew what hell was like because she had survived it too and I was aware of what evil people can do from some of my own associations and experiences. So he told us that he had repaired damage to Lester's rectum.

The doctor told us that because of the rapes and his state of mind when he arrived that he would most likely stay sedated until he was ready to leave this hospital and go into further treatment under psychiatric care. Tank asked when we could see him. The doctor told us that he would be moved into a private room in about thirty minutes and a nurse would come get us.

We were silent and solemn when the nurse did come to get us and led us to Lester's room. I was shocked at how he looked. I couldn't believe that he had not had more broken bones because he was entirely covered in bruises and cuts. Tank growled and Lula put her hand over her mouth. I looked at Tank, "He fought hard, didn't he?"

"Yes, Bomber, he did and he's still in fight mode. My boy's still got the battle boner too." He pointed to the tented sheet and grinned. I punched him in the arm and Lula stepped over to examine that further.

I reached my hand out to touch Lester's arm and he began getting agitated. I wanted to comfort him. I looked at Tank. "Try talking to him."

"Lester, it's Stephanie. You're home with us now and you're safe." He turned his face toward my voice so I continued. "Les, I'm going to touch your face with my hand so you know it's me. There is nobody here to hurt you anymore. They're all gone." Just as my hand touched his face, his arm flew up lightning fast. Tank grabbed it just before it would have struck me.

"Lester, it's me Stephanie touching you." I put my hand on his face again and this time he flinched, but didn't strike out so I put my other hand on his face and began to rub him gently and whisper in his ear. His tense muscles began to relax and Tank saw it and let go of his arm. Lester reached out toward me and I rubbed his arm and kissed it while still talking to him.

"Bomber, he's responding to you. I don't want to leave you alone with him though. He could hurt you without realizing it. I'll call Rangeman and we'll have a guy sit with both of you in shifts. I nodded and kept gently rubbing Lester. Tank stepped out to make his call. I put my cheek against Lester's and gently kissed him on the lips. He moaned and lifted his head like he wanted more. So, I gave him another kiss and he stuck his tongue in my mouth and growled and put his casted hand around me and roughly pulled me down to him.

Tank walked in and grabbed his arm. "This and this is why you need somebody in the room with you at all times." He pointed to the arm he was holding and the tented sheet again. "He's going to be seeking relief for that hard-on and he's not going to be gentle. Believe me, all of the guys including myself have been there. That's why brothels are so lucrative around military bases."

"I'm surprised he's letting me touch him at all after what he's been through. Do you think that's a good sign?"

"I think it is. He loves you, Bomber. I think this boy has always been a little in love with you. Wouldn't surprise me if half the Rangeboys' are." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I love all of of you guys too, Tank. Poor Les, he didn't think he was going to come home and he almost didn't. I wish you guys didn't have to do those damn missions."

"Little girl, somebody has to do it. Just think what this world would be like if it didn't have a few heroes willing to do the job, fight diabolical minds and get rid of the really bad guys? It's not just comic book stuff, it's real."

"I know you're right. I just hate it that's it's my guys that have to do it."

Cal came through the door and walked over to Lester. His face was so sad. I told Tank and Lula to go on and enjoy the evening and rest. I reached out to Cal and touched his arm. "Don't go there, Cal. You were in danger yourself, alone and didn't know where to look for him. The mission was completed and they made you leave. So, stop beating yourself up. That won't help him." He nodded, but I knew he was going to be feeling guilt until his friend's mind came back as well as his body.

I nodded off one time and let go of Lester and he became incredibly agitated. I made contact again with his arm and rubbed his face and he calmed immediately. Cal and I looked at each other. "Honey, you can't touch him 24/7. You have needs to take care of. This could pose a problem."

"I'm thinking you could be right, Cal. We'll have to see how things go and come up with a solution later, maybe."

It was a long night. I would nod off and Lester would get agitated. Finally, Ranger and Bobby came in early in the morning looking and smelling much better. I raised a weary eye to them. Ranger said, "Go back and rest Babe."

"I can't." Bobby asked, "Why not?"

"This is why." I let go of Lester's arm and he growled and got agitated. Ranger and Bobby both raised an eyebrow. Cal said, "This could be a problem for our girl. She has to take care of personal needs, man. She's been through this all night."

"Babe, you need to use the bathroom?"

"Like bad."

"Then just go. He'll have to be agitated for a few minutes. Cal, go get her some coffee with cream and sugar and then you can go back to Rangeman."

I let go of Lester and sprinted towards the bathroom. I took care of my needs and washed my face. I heard an awful racket back in the room and ran out. Lester was fighting both Ranger and Bobby. I ran and put my hands on his face and began talking to him again and he instantly calmed. Bobby said, "I'm going to go visit the nurses' station and tell them he's ready to get that sedative topped off again. Damn."

"Babe. This is not good. I know you want to shower and eat and rest."

"Well eating is no problem. I can do that right here. Maybe when he gets more sedative, I can run in there and take a quick shower. He should be less agitated and if I have to, I'll crawl in his bed with him to rest. He won't hurt me, he's just trying hard to get that itch there scratched." I pointed to the tent still very apparent through the sheet. "Ranger, has he had that since you guys found him?" He nodded. Yikes! That's a long time for a guy to have one like that. "Ranger, is he in pain?" He nodded again.

I looked at poor Lester and at the tented sheet. I could try to help him.

Ranger said, "I already know what you're thinking." He pinched his nose between his eyes and then spoke.

"We're not talking about rubbing one out or even one quick ride. It would be savage and one time might not even be enough and he could hurt you. I know because I've been there."

I looked at Lester and wondered if I was crazy for even thinking it and then resigned myself. I just wasn't stupid enough to think I could do it by myself. I thought for a couple minutes and then an idea came to me and then I spoke.

"Ranger, how would you feel about calling the woman in that club to come help with Les?"

He didn't speak.

"If two of us are working to help him then we would both get some relief. Do you honestly think that a mental hospital could take care of his needs better? After being raped and everything he's been through wouldn't he be better with us at Rangeman?" I didn't realize it, but Bobby had been standing in the doorway and heard most of the conversation.

"She's right, bro'. It's a fucking miracle he's letting anyone touch him. The question is, could two women really help with bringing him back? When brass finds out we have him, they'll be here to scoop him up and he'll be assigned some bored, overworked, government, shit for brains shrink and they'll keep him sedated and let him just lay there and drool and piss himself."

Ranger growled, "I don't want her even thinking about doing this!"

"You...You fucking hippocrate! After what you...This is our friend! I...am...doing..._it_!"

Bobby grinned, "Personally, in his shoes I would say hell yes to try that first. As a professional, I can say it's worth a try under the circumstances and if it doesn't work then we try traditional means. There is no harm except to you Stephanie. Are you absolutely sure? You're making a personal sacrifice."

"Bobby, have you guys not put yourself in danger and made personal sacrifices for me? I would for you or any of the guys I care about that needed me. At least giving myself for something like this has real meaning to me, has purpose. I can do it."

Ranger glared at me. "If that's what you want, Babe. Her name is Ariana. I'll call the club and leave a message for her to call me."

"Thank you."

"Babe, this is serious. You or Ariana could get hurt. I want this supervised."

Fat chance kinky voyeur. It won't be you! He raised an eyebrow at me like he knew what I was thinking and turned and stomped out.

I got my shower and some hospital scrubs sans underwear, then food. Ranger spoke to Bobby and they both headed off to have a consult with the Rangeman therapist and it was unanimous that Lester should return to Rangeman, rather than a psych hospital first.

TBC-

Remember that this Steph is a little more liberal and she has been exposed to the Ranger/John stuff for a while. It wasn't hard for her to make a decision to help her friend. What do you think about Ranger's reaction?


	13. Chapter 13

Previously-

_I got my shower and some hospital scrubs sans underwear, then food. Ranger spoke to Bobby and they both headed off to have a consult with the Rangeman therapist and it was unanimous that Lester should return to Rangeman, rather than a psych hospital first._

Warning- This chapter contains of hint of G/G for a purpose. It's not explicit.

**Chapter 13**

I crawled in bed with Les and he reached for me and held me so tight at first I couldn't breathe and then he relaxed, he was still too sedated to initiate anything more and we slept peacefully for several hours until mother nature and my stomach woke me. Bobby called the nurse and I touched Les until he got his sedative. Ranger lifted me out of the bed and set me on my feet and I headed to the bathroom.

When I walked out, Bobby was looking at me and Lester was agitated as hell and it was all I could do to keep from crying. I touched Les and told Bobby to do whatever he needed to do to arrange Lester's release soon.

We got settled in Lester's apartment by 1800 hours or 6pm and I was laying across Lester's chest with my hand on his face talking to him. The door opened and Ariana walked into the room and the door shut behind her. I smiled at her. She was a beautiful woman. She had long dark wavy hair to her waist and soft hazel eyes and delicate features and flawless olive toned skin and her smile was pure warmth.

"I'm Stephanie and thank you so much for coming to help us. I would get up, but I have my hands full with this gorgeous guy. Have a seat and I'll tell you the story." I told her about Rangeman and all the guys and what they did for a living and what happened to Les.

"Ariana, I'm willing to do whatever I have to. I just can't do it alone. You showed kindness and a gentle touch to me in that club. I respect you and thought of you first for help." When she finally spoke, it was in volumes.

"Stephanie, I felt we might meet again. You are a loyal friend to make such a personal sacrifice. I would be honored to help this brave man and you."

"All of these men are special. I love them all. Les is special because he makes people smile and he's good to everyone." She walked up to him and touched his arm and he didn't flinch. "He is very handsome." She was rubbing his arm and smiled at me. "You're touching Rangeman's biggest ladies' man. If he had any idea what we plan to do to try and bring him back, he would set up a video camera, call his fantasies fulfilled and retire as head horndog." She laughed.

"The man that you were with at the club with. He called me. He cares about you."

"His name is Ranger. He owns this company. We have history. We're not together any more."

"I'm sorry. Because of that night."

"Not just because of that night. He went too far and sold me to a billionaire for two million dollars and two rounds of sex so they could both have a turn and watch. I made the decision to stop it right before. That was the relationship breaker."

She said, "Wow. I'm sorry. Men are so complicated. Especially, ones with exotic needs."

"Yep. Well back to Les. I guess you didn't miss the tented sheet. We need to take care of that first and see if it calms him. He has had it since they found him about four days ago. I'll do my part too. The guys say that one round won't take care of it. Has to do with the fight instinct and Ranger says this state is painful."

She seemed surprised. "You are going to ride him?"

"No. Not unless I have to. Regardless, I'll go first. I want you to know that we are equal in this. I respect you. I didn't recommend Ranger call you just because of your occupation, it was because we've already been intimate and you're gentle and kind and I thought Les would respond to you like me. One of my best friends is an ex- Stark Street ho and she's special and I love her very much. I don't judge people or question their circumstances except where I might be able to help them." She nodded.

"You have a plan?" I nodded. "A place to start anyway. We need privacy." I made a makeshift do not disturb sign out of one of Les's ties and a note and marker. I looked through Les's drawers and found condoms and lube and no surprise there was other kinky stuff. I guess Les wouldn't be so surprised at Ranger's unusual sexual appetites.

I pulled the sheet down and we both looked at him and then at each other. Lester was a gorgeous man. I sighed and then liberally lubed my hands and took his long cock in both. His girth was not quite as thick as Ranger's, yet it seemed he might be actually a bit longer.

At the first light touch to his cock, he growled and grabbed for me. I jumped back, but not before he made contact with my jaw with his casted fist. I fell to the floor and Ariana reached for me, "Stephanie! Are you alright?" I groaned and shook my head and rubbed my sore jaw. "I'm not hurt enough to invite one of the guys into this. You?" She grinned and shook her head.

Ariana rubbed his face and spoke to him to calm him and then straddled his waist including his arms so he couldn't move. When she was seated I reached for him again with both hands and his hips slammed upwards violently. I began working him fast and furiously including massaging his balls. He began thrashing and Ariana was having a hard time staying seated.

I kept up the pace and he began to growl and tears began leaking from the corners of his eyes. I kept working until my arms were exhausted and Lester was fiercely agitated. Ariana spoke first, "Stephanie, this is not going to work for him. I will ride him."

"No Ariana. I'll go first." She nodded. "Undress and I'll help you." When I undressed, she urged me to come close as I spoke to Lester, urging him to watch us as she reached out for me and cupped me and gently rubbed me until I climaxed and she said, "You're ready for him now."

I moved over him and straddled his thighs. I had just touched his tip when He roared and slammed upwards and impaled me. Ariana held his hips trying to help me adjust as tears rolled down my face from the pain. He slammed up again and grabbed me. I groaned and held my breath as he kept slamming into me relentlessly until he finally growled out his release.

The erection only slightly went down. Ariana grabbed me and pulled me off of him quickly. I was crying softly as she pulled me into her arms and wrapped herself around me whispering words of comfort. "I don't want you to do this. It was painful and he's..."

"Stephanie, this man doesn't know that he hurt a woman. I have been treated that way by men who knew exactly what they were doing. I can do this. Will you help me?" I nodded and reached for her. After her orgasm came she moved over Lester. This time I had straddled his thighs and sat on him to keep him from slamming upwards so hard. Ariana mounted him in front of me and I grabbed Les's wrist and leaned against her back. It was necessary and yet very sensual at the same time.

He still tried hard to slam upward. She rode him until he finally growled and yelled his release as I did at the same time. Just the friction of my nipples had moved me to orgasm. Ariana looked back at me and grinned and patted my head like she understood. This time, the erection went down and didn't immediately come back and we were both relieved. He went into a deep sleep and we took the opportunity to shower and call Ella for a meal. Bobby came in to check on Lester and I couldn't look at him. I know he noticed that Lester no longer sported the massive hard-on he had before.

My rent was due and I needed to go by my apartment and pay Dillon and grab a few more things. I asked Ariana if I could get her anything and she shook her head no. I was waiting at the elevator door and it opened and Ranger was standing there. He looked at me hard a minute and reached out and touched my jaw which must be bruised by now. He closed his eyes for a long moment and then walked right past me without saying a word.

I swallowed and decided to ride up to his apartment and collect Rex and my things and move them while Ranger was out. I was doing my best to hold it together. I wanted to flee back to my apartment and bury my head and cry for a week. When I got up to the apartment I packed my things and before I grabbed Rex I went into his well organized office.

I was going to leave him a note. I opened a couple drawers looking for paper and there was a photo in one of Ranger and a beautiful woman smiling at each other. He was younger and the smile was so different than anything that I had ever seen. He was looking at her with love in his eyes. Ranger would never look at me like that. He didn't love me, he just liked my companionship to fulfill his fantasies. I sniffed as tears filled my eyes and I closed the drawer and went back to Les's apartment with Rex and my things...

Ariana saw my tears and asked me what happened and I told her it was just uncomfortable being around Ranger. "I just want to help Lester and leave here. I'm emotionally spent. Ranger has been playing emotionally charged sex games with me for weeks and this last thing and Lester is just too much."

"He seems very complicated. You need to decide what you want and what you can handle and be firm. You go do what you need to and I'll go lay down with Lester and comfort him."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

I drove to my apartment and paid my super, Dillon my rent and bagged a few more items to take to Rangeman. I called my Mom to let her know that I was staying there convalescing a friend. I didn't bother to tell her how I was doing it. If word got out I was sex-valescing a friend it would flip the 'Burg' on its head and I would have to leave town.

I prayed that we would make a breakthrough with Les soon and I could leave Rangeman and get home and back to some semblance of my old, normal life. I was beginning to get angry about the Ranger thing. He had strung me along and played games with me and probably never had any intention of being more than a kinky fuck _companion_. I had let him without much reservation until the proposal. I am so stupid! I trusted him like no other person in my life. I care about him and his men and his company. It will be hard to salvage the friendship. This situation doesn't even compare to a Morelli argument.

When I got back to Les's apartment and walked in the bedroom I stopped in surprise. Lester's hazel eyes were open and they followed me. I smiled at him and sat down next to him. Ariana was next to him sleeping. "Did the horndog Gods leave you a present, Lester?" A small smile twitched at the corners of his lips.

I placed my hands on both of his cheeks and kissed him gently. "Welcome back, Les. I've missed you so much." He reached for me and I wrapped my arms around him and put my hand on his head and gently ran my fingers through his wavy hair and rubbed soothing circles. I just held him for a long time.

Ariana woke and raised up and looked at us. "Les, this angel of mercy is Ariana. She's my friend and yours too." He looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I'm going to run in the other room and call Bobby and Ella and get you some food and Bob can help you shower." He grabbed me like he didn't want me to let him go. "I'm just going in the next room." Ariana took the cue and snuggled close to him and wrapped an arm over him and he sighed and the tension moved out of his body. Bobby and Ella were thrilled when I called them with the news.

Bobby came in and checked Les's vitals and his bandages and spoke to him and then they moved him to the shower. Lester put up a fuss when Bobby went to go in the shower with him. Bobby let him go and Ariana went straight in and began talking to him in a calm voice and he settled down as she deftly took over. Lester flinched as Bobby went back in and seated him on the shower bench and then Ariana stepped back in the shower with him and wrapped his casts with Bobby's direction and then gently washed him.

Bobby stayed outside the door because Les was still weak and needed some support. Ariana was a special person. Les's eyes watched her as she gently washed him while speaking comforting words. She had that same affect on me and probably every one that she had ever touched. I knew that we would always be good friends from now on.

Ella brought a tray full of food for all of us. Bobby helped Les to the couch and I brought him a plate and helped to feed him because of his hands. He didn't get comfortable until Ariana was on the other side of him eating.

I grinned at him. "Aren't you just the lucky guy surrounded by two women that care about you?" He grinned at me and one lone tear appeared from one eye and began to roll down his cheek. I caught it with my napkin. "If you need to, I'll hold you until you're done. Les, real men do cry and it's probably the healthiest response to what you've been through that you could have." He stiffened and turned his head.

TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry readers that I'm behind on posting. My Dad just passed from cancer and it's still going on with family and the funeral and stuff and I will be back soon catching up. Thank you for all your great reviews!

Previously-

_I grinned at him. "Aren't you just the lucky guy surrounded by two women that care about you?" He grinned at me and one lone tear appeared from one eye and began to roll down his cheek. I caught it with my napkin. "If you need to, I'll hold you until you're done. Les, real men do cry and it's probably the healthiest response to what you've been through that you could have." He stiffened and turned his head._

**Chapter 14**

I put the plate down and nodded to Bobby and he helped Les back to the bed. I went in and closed the bedroom door. We lay down on the bed and I embraced him. One tear turned into many and I held him for a long time. I got a wash cloth and cleaned his face and kissed him. "Now let's go back out. There is a special, beautiful woman out there that would like to get to know who she's been caring for." He smiled and nodded.

When we walked out of the bedroom, Bobby and Ariana were talking quietly. They both looked up and smiled at us. Bobby got up and patted his friend on the back and helped him to sit again and asked if he felt better. Lester nodded. I told Bobby to go get our furry buddy and he came back a few minutes later with Booger and Lester's eyes lit up when he saw him. There is just something about animals and healing that works. He reached out his hands for little Boog'. Then he spoke his first word, "Booger." Ariana giggled.

I spoke to Ariana. "Is there any occupation that you have ever really wanted to do?"

"When I was a kid, I used to dream about being Florence Nightingale. I read a book in school about her and I wanted to be a nurse."

"You know I was thinking the same thing about you. You are so gentle and have such a good bedside manner. You would be a great nurse. Bobby, doesn't Rangeman have a scholarship program?"

"Yes indeed we do. We are in need of a nurse here too. I could use an assistant."

"No kidding. Well isn't that a coincidence."

Ariana grinned and took my hand and squeezed it. I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. When I looked up Lester and Bobby were staring at us with mouths agape and Ariana and I laughed at them.

We both crawled in with Lester that night and he was one grinning convalescent. We wrapped arms and legs around him and slept again like the dead. Booger was curled up on his favorite spot, Les's shoulder. The next morning, I had a conversation with Bobby and told him that I wanted Ariana out of the club and safe here at Rangeman as soon as possible. She was ready and excited about the idea of a work and study program at Rangeman. She was neither afraid nor intimidated by the men here and I knew that her gentle influence would be good for them.

Last, I told Bobby that I was leaving and packed my things up and then went to talk to Tank. I told him that I was sure that Lester was well on his way to recovery and that I would leave them all in Ariana's very capable hands. "Bomber, why does this sound like goodbye?"

"Tank, you and the guys will always be my friends."

"But?"

"It didn't work out with me and Ranger. We can't go back now to the way we were."

"Bomber, I'm sorry." I shrugged and motioned for him to give me a hug. Then a couple of the guys helped me to carry my stuff, Rex and Booger out and I headed back to my lonely apartment.

I kept busy the next couple weeks and kept in touch with Ariana. She was registered for classes for the fall and training with Bobby. Lester was getting better every day.

We were having lunch one day in a diner and talking. "I can't thank you enough, Stephanie. I love my job at Rangeman. Nobody has ever treated me as good as those guys do. We're kind of like a gaggle of misfits there and I guess that's why I feel like I do fit."

"Misfit? You are far from being a misfit. I would just say that you are all unique, special even. I'm glad you're happy. How is Lester doing now?"

"I have history, Stephanie. Lester's good. According to the guys, he's pretty much back to his old self except he misses you and Booger." She laughed.

"I have history too, out loud and in the papers. You're new friends will never judge you. Be happy. You know I should send Booger to spend some time with the guys. Booger loves it there."

"They would like that. Those guys need a distraction. They get banged up a lot. They keep me so busy patching and bandaging their boo boos." I thought about that and laughed.

"Ariana, somehow I can see them smashing their own fingers to get some TLC from you." We both giggled at that. We stopped by my apartment and I sent Boog' with Ariana for Lester and the guys.

I was sorting laundry in the afternoon when I got a call. "Lo?"

"Stephanie, it's Heath."

"How are you?"

"Good. Things calm down with you?"

"Yep. Nothing happening here now."

"I'm not far from Trenton. Would you consider going to dinner with me and staying the night? Not expecting anything. I would just like the pleasure of your company. I have a two room suite."

"Gee..That will cost you, buddy."

"How much?"

"Dinner will be at my parents' house tonight and my family is in general crazy. It was already planned. Gotta' go and we have to be there by 6pm sharp. Are you man enough?"

"That's the cost?"

"Uh huh..You in?"

"Damn. No check book. Should I be afraid?"

"Very. You haven't met my Grandma. She's a groper and you have stuff to grope." He laughed.

"Okay. I'm in. Where do I pick you up?" I gave him my apartment address and number.

I needed to talk to him anyway. After I left Rangeman, I had found while balancing my check book that I was a whole 500k richer. Money I didn't earn and certainly didn't want. I needed to give it back to him.

I had seen Ranger at the bonds office one time and he was polite and he had called once to ask how I was doing and thanked me for sending Booger. I had decided that 'Boog' would be happier there with the guys and told him so. He was surprised. "Ranger, I'm not a great mother even to Rex. Booger loves those guys and they love him. It's where he belongs, with the boys."

"I miss you Babe."

"I will always miss the special friendship we had. Don't get shot, Ranger."

"Don't go crazy, Babe." That was a while ago.

I showered and dressed in a simple sundress and low heeled sandals with my hair down. My doorbell rang and Heath stood there bearing flowers. A beautiful vase bursting with multi-colored roses. "Heath, this is just gorgeous. Come in and welcome to my crappy apartment."

"I thought if I brought flowers you might kiss me." I grinned and sat the vase down and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "They were a bribe, huh?" He put his hands on my waist and gave me a gentle kiss back and a hug.

"Good to see you again and I mean that. If you don't like your apartment, why don't you move? You have the money."

"Well that's just the thing. I have to give that money back to you. I didn't earn that money and wouldn't touch it because of the way it ended up in my account anyway."

"I don't want it back. I have so much money that that little bit is nothing. Why don't you let me invest if for you?"

"But, getting the money the way I did? Ranger wanted kink, you wanted comfort and I couldn't do it..."

"Stephanie, you are an extraordinary woman. Most women would have done _it_...Then spent half already and calling me everyday for another date. You really don't care for money. Use it and enjoy it."

"I'm a simple girl, Heath. I'm happy when I can make my rent with a few dollars left over for a box of doughnuts and a new pair of shoes. Besides, stuff doesn't last long with me. It's the fire bombs, car bombs, fires, and dead people. If you don't have much, you don't have much to lose."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. I'll fill you in on some of it on the way to the 'Burg'."

We pulled up to my parents house in his limo and I think he was in shock after some of the stories I told him. "Yep, I'm the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. See, you didn't know I was a celebrity here in Trenton, did you?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm absolutely speechless for once."

We got out of the car and Grandma opened the door. "That sure is a pip of a car there? Who's car is that? Come in."

"It belongs to my friend here, Heath Valentine. Heath, this is my Grandma Mazur."

"Very nice to meet you ma'am."

"You ever go parking in that car? Bet you can do any position in that baby. I used to hate those cramped back seats. It was just hard to get your happy on. Bet the windows don't fog up so fast in it either?" I looked at Heath.

"I got nothing, doll. Speechless again." I giggled. Then I heard my Mom's voice coming to the living room. "Who is that with you, Stephanie?"

"Mom and Dad, this is Heath Valentine."

"You work with him too?"

"No Mom. He's a friend."

"Yeah, Helen, and that's his limo out there. A pip, ain't it?" My Mom and Dad went to the door to look. My Mom eyeballed him. "Come to the table. Dinner is ready."

My Dad stuck out his hand. "Frank Plum, nice to meet you." Heath shook it.

"Same to you, sir."

Heath sat down next to me and my mother crossed herself and picked up the goulash and passed it and then the bread rolls. I whispered to Heath, "It's Hungarian night."

One, two, three, my mother began with the questions, "So, Heath what do you do for a living?"

"I own my own business."

"And, you do what kind of work?"

"I..uh..buy things, sometimes tear things down, build new thing as well and sometimes sell the new things." He looked at me like, did I do good? I nodded.

My Mother kept interrogating, "How did you two meet?"

I thought I was going to start hyperventilating when Heath spoke calmly. "I was on business here in Trenton and I met Stephanie and her friend Ranger together and we struck up a conversation and became fast friends."

"Yes, Stephanie and Ranger are together all the time. They are good friends. We wish she would chose a good man and settle down. We worry about her and she's not getting any younger. She needs to think about marriage and family and making a good home for them."

"Mom! Did you ever stop to think that you might be scaring off my chances trying to get me married and pregnant on the first date? Jeez!"

"Oh...Well...No. Sorry, Heath. We just worry about her."

Dessert came in the form of butter pecan ice cream and lady fingers and I ate mine fast and squeezed Heath's hand. We said our goodbye and excused ourselves and headed quickly toward the door. Heath jumped just as the storm door closed.

"She nailed you, didn't she?" He busted out laughing. "Yes, and those bony fingers are going to leave a mark."

"I'm so sorry. Would it make you feel any better if I told her that she just pinched a hot billionaire's ass? That would make her keel over dead with a gigantic smile on her face. That would be her final happy ending." He choked and gave me a look like that's not really funny.

Then he got his voice. "Well now you owe me. You are going to have to make it up to me."

"Really?"

"Yes Ma'am."

We got in the limo and went to the Marriott in downtown Trenton.

We got in the elevator and before the door closed I looked up and locked eyes with Ranger and he was with a woman and holding her hand. Thankfully, the door closed and Heath grabbed me around the waist as my knees buckled and I gasped for breath. I was hyperventilating and when the door opened on his floor he dragged me to the door of his room and quickly pulled me in and sat me down.

"Stephanie, head between your knees. Steady breaths." He went to the bar and came back with a shot of scotch. "Drink." I downed it and coughed. As the heat spread I began to breathe more evenly.

"He moved on quick, didn't he?"

"I'm sorry, Stephanie."

"S'okay. I knew he really didn't love me. It was just about the sex I guess. Oh God! Heath. I was his kinky sex companion in training. We used to trust each other and be such good friends. That's all ruined now."

"Stephanie, You are special and worth much more than that. Please, let me pack and we'll leave. I really want to get to know you. I'll take you anywhere in the world that you want to go..."

TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

This was originally short and many of you didn't care for it. It's been re-done for you and I hope you like it better.

Previously-

_"Stephanie, You are special and worth much more than that. Please, let me pack and we'll leave. I really want to get to know you. I'll take you anywhere in the world that you want to go..."_

**Chapter 15/ Epilogue**

Two months later, I was sitting on my favorite expanse of beach. I hated early mornings, yet I loved the sunrises here. Fall was well on its way. There was already a chill in the air. A shadow fell over me and I looked up. "It's a little chilly out here. Let's walk down the beach and get a cup of coffee." I nodded and he helped me up.

"Closing the cottage soon?"

"Maybe."

"Where are you planning to go?" I shrugged.

"It's a nice cottage and this stretch of beach is great. Nice investment."

"Thanks. Heath found it for me."

"You were gone for a while. Your were with him?"

"Yes."

"You decided not to stay with him."

"He's a good man. Two things were against us, the way we met and it would have been uncomfortable living in a dead woman's shadow. We had fun for a few weeks and then it was time to come back to reality."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Why are you here?"

"To say I'm sorry."

"You could have just called to say that."

"Babe, you don't answer my calls."

"Right. I don't. I appreciate that you came personally. We don't need to hash anything." I turned to walk back.

"Please wait. I want to say more." I turned.

"I kept you apart from me until I couldn't any longer. I wanted you to know me, I didn't introduce you to my darker side very well. I just...wanted to be with you. It was a selfish move on my part."

"Yeah. It all could have begun with an honest discussion. You should have trusted me. I should have gotten a choice about what I thought I could really handle. That's what people do when they really care about each other. I might have liked some of it more if you hadn't thrown me in to the lifestyle to sink or swim. Is that how you're used to training?"

"Pretty much. The lifestyle began a long time ago when my real life got so extreme and dangerous and basically fucked up. I got bored and unsatisfied in the bedroom."

"You were bored with me."

"No. You have no idea how much you satisfy me."

"But, I'm not enough. Am I?"

"I think you are. I've tried to be with other women. I didn't get any satisfaction."

"You slept with that woman that night, even after you saw me."

"Yes."

I turned to him because I wanted to see his face when I next spoke. "I figured you would. I fucked Heath and Morelli so I guess we're even in a sense." His eyes flashed and his face hardened and then he spoke.

"You didn't stay with Morelli either."

"No. Used him like you probably used that poor woman you were with. We are a real pair, Ranger. We're not satisfied with screwing up our own lives."

We reached the diner and walked in and Ranger picked a booth in the rear and we ordered coffee. He reached over and placed his hand over mine. "Babe, I figured out something the hard way over this."

"What's that?"

"I love you and I think you love me."

"I might, but I sure don't like you right now."

"I know and I intend to change that if you'll let me. I think we're meant for each other."

I sighed. "I was looking for paper one day to leave you a note in your apartment office and I opened a drawer and there was a picture of you smiling at a woman. You looked at her with love in your eyes. When I saw it my first thought was that you had never looked at me that way."

"That was a long time ago and before I changed and my emotions don't show on my face the way they used to. I thought I loved her. I was young and she died. A gang casualty. I buried myself in the military life. I didn't want to love anyone again."

"What do you want from me, Ranger?"

"We have the right foundation. We had friendship and trust and we cared about each other and we had chemistry and fierce attraction. We need to start our love relationship over again and I need to correct the mistakes I made. I think that we could make each other very happy. I can definitely love your flaws if you think you can tolerate mine. There is no one else that I want to be with ever again."

"How do I know that you won't get bored and change your mind and really hurt me?"

"Because of the joy. You always entertained me, but I didn't figure out until I lost you that it was really joy you gave me."

"I don't..understand."

"I found joy in our friendship, in making love with you, waking up with you, living with you, just spending time with you. I never had that with any one else. Nothing, including kinky sex can replace the absence of that joy you give me. I need you, Babe."

I looked in his eyes and was silent for a few minutes. As much as I was afraid, I was still in love with him. I think I had always loved him. "How would we start again? We've done so much damage to our friendship." The waitress brought our check and gave us cups to go. Ranger paid and we headed back down the beach.

"I think one day and one week at a time. We can hold hands and take a walk back to your home and you can show it to me. I can ask you out on a date and we can talk on the phone. You could do Rangeman work from here for me during the week. I could come stay on weekends or you could come stay with me. We can take weekend trips. We can go back and strengthen the love foundation. Then later, we have kinky sex with just each other."

He leaned down and nuzzled my nose and threaded his fingers through mine and we continued walking.

"Well, since you brought up that topic; Ranger, I swear if you force any more shit on me like you did before, I promise you that you will have to borrow a space shuttle to retrieve your balls." He barked laughter.

"Consider me warned, Babe"

"We're not having sex again right away and we _will_ have commitment and definitely kinky rules in the future."

"Agreed. I do love you, Curly." He gently tucked a curl behind my ear and squeezed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"How's Booger by the way?"

"He's big and he's horny."

"Told you. Just exactly like his father." He smirked.

I walked into my office at Rangeman and jumped in surprise and put my hand over my mouth. I ran to Ranger's office and ran in the door. "Call Bobby. It's time!"

In a few minutes, half the Rangemen were crowding the office and doorway. "Ranger barked, "Don't crowd her and give Brown some room!" There was silence and then a little cry of pain and in a few seconds a little mewing sound. Booger ran through the office door and through a couple pairs of Rangeman legs and poked his head in the cat house door.

Bobby snapped on his gloves and got ready, just in case. He said, "I can see two and another one is coming. She's doing good so far." The guys started sitting on the floor in a circle around the cat house, just waiting. Ranger gently unsnapped the latches and slowly raised the lid of the cat house revealing the new occupants. There were murmurs of, "_Whoa, and wow, and that's amazing and of course Lester's, holy cat shit_!"

Ariana wiggled through the group with some towels and fresh bedding and sat next to the house. Bobby sat down behind her and put his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. I had seen her gazing at him with admiration and affection in her eyes long before he finally noticed and did something about it. Now they were a team and a couple and were so in love that the guys teased them and called them sappy and did the 'gag me' hand sign to Bobby all the time. Bobby didn't care, he was the one that got the gorgeous girl.

I looked at Lester. He was mostly his old self again. He was a little softer and a little more serious and he had his first real girlfriend now. He had knocked her down, literally in a grocery store and spilled her milk and eggs. Then he had bought her a whole grocery cart of food and escorted her home and carried her groceries and asked her on a date. Funny how things happen sometimes. He never knew what Ariana and I had done and he didn't need to, nor did any one else.

Bobby was the only man that knew and he would never speak of it and he didn't care. As a man of medicine, he cared about the outcome and about saving his friend and understood the value of real sacrifice. Hell, he had made it for his country and for strangers. We did it for our friend we cared about.

Bobby was excited, "We have four and I can see that another one is on the way."

Ranger looked at me and his eyes softened and he gave me a very slight smile. I knew him and really, that little smile from him was huge. We were currently working on real Ranger feelings. His government contract had ended a couple months ago. Those fuckers don't really just expire. You have to beat them with a stick and then burn them and then drown them. Then you dig a really big hole and you throw them in and exercise them and pour hallowed dirt on top and go back to church and say hail mary's for a month. Then you threaten to do the same thing to the handler if they don't stop calling, because Ranger had a hard time saying no.

During the battle, I won a prize. I stayed and persevered and it had brought us closer. He let me in and let me love him. Not only that, he began to give me more of himself. He opened up to me more and told me about his past and hopes and dreams and expectations and then his fears and regrets. He finally talked about his pain. The end was the part that had sealed the deal for me. This man had given so much and when it boiled down to it, what was left was guilt and self loathing. Behind the tough guy persona and physique was a haunted man. The man that used the adrenalin rush from kinky sex to deal with pain.

He considered sharing and showing his feelings a sign of weakness. I think that I finally got through to him and convinced him that he shouldn't hide his real feelings from the one person he trusts and loves the most. We had romantic dates like the picnic near the stream at the mill, we lived apart for a while. At Christmas time, he had given me a promise ring and asked me to move in with him. We finally made love again for the first time on Christmas Eve and it was different. It was more relaxed and sweet and tender and I decided afterwards that I would give the living together thing a try.

The winter weather had been getting worse and I locked up the cottage and moved in to Ranger's apartment. Booger had gotten out to go chasing tail and stayed gone for two days. The whole place was worried sick about him. He finally showed up in the garage with another cat one morning. A girlfriend. A pretty white and grey haired female stray with no collar. We brought them in and fed them and a couple of the guys took the female to the vet. He gave her shots and checked her out and told us that she would be a good pet. She was a long haired Ragdoll cat. He said they are social and loving and like to follow you around and be with you. Well, that's definitely what she did with 'Boog'. She followed him home.

After a month, we realized that she was gaining weight and it was mostly in one area. Another trip to the vet confirmed that she was pregnant. This just cemented the name I had been fighting the guys to stop calling her. We figured out quickly that she led poor 'Boog' around by his little noodle and she teased him and she snuggled with everyone. So, the guys dubbed her Poontang which I hated. Now, I couldn't defend her honor any more once we found out my baby boy's girl was a ho. Still, the guys were excited about kittens.

We found out that Tank had always been a closet cat lover and had a couple at home. He and Ranger allowed the guys to build cat jungles in the break room and rec room. There were step stairs and colorful walk ways around the ceilings that they had custom-built. They made cat towers and cat trees and cat condos too. Then, they stuffed the play areas with all kinds of toys.

Now it was time for the new kittens. So far we had four. Number five popped out and we waited while 'Poon' cleaned her litter. After about an hour, Bobby declared the last one the runt and the birth over and we had five new kittens total. They were a combination of colors and some with long hair and some short and they were tiny and adorable. Booger just sat down by the cat box taking up vigil and watching her nurse and admiring the litter as if they were his own. What a guy my 'Boog' was.

That night Ranger made love to me. After, when I thought he was already asleep, he spoke. "Babe?"

I turned to him, "Yes, Sex-God-O-Mine. You got a lil' more sumpin', sumpin' for me?" He chuckled.

"As much as you can handle, el bebe. Te amo."

"Mmmm..Love it when you talk dirty to me."

"That wasn't dirty. I can give you dirty."

"Okay. Bring it on."

"You want to have a litter with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, not kittens."

"Holy doggie bags. Do you happen to have one handy? I'm feeling a little queasy."

"I thought that would go down better. It just crashed and burned."

"Just say what you mean."

"Would you consider having a baby? With...me."

"Shit...I thought that's what you said. That's a big one for me. I wouldn't consider it with Morelli."

"We are not that relationship and I don't have any unreasonable expectations of you. I just have never thought seriously about making a baby on purpose until recently. I kind of like the idea of having maybe a boy with you. Then I was thinking about your large swollen belly and breasts and plump heart-shaped butt to hold on to. Dios mio, I'm hard right now just thinking about it..."

"And I'm ready to smack you. Talking about my large and plump stuff is not the way to ask for a baby, much less make one!" He just laughed.

"Babe, I'm just trying to tell you that I like the place we're in now. It got me thinking that I wouldn't mind having more in the near future. Are you happy?"

"Yes. Very happy. I don't want to ruin it. We just got it. It's good."

"We wouldn't lose anything by becoming more, a family."

"You can't have kinky and be a Dad too. It's one thing for a kid walking in on you doing the_ nasty _missionary style, but walking in on parents doing the doggie with some butt stuff mixed in would mess the poor kid up." He barked with laughter.

"That's what locks are for and baby sitters and weekend getaways. Life doesn't end when you have kids. You just get creative to keep the spark hot and burning. Speaking of that last one you mentioned, it's been a while." Then he flipped me over and started kissing my neck and down my back he went. Oh boy.

"You just keep doing what you're doing and I'll think about your litter proposal."

He didn't press me after that night and didn't say much again about the baby issue. He had done the Ranger thing and cleverly planted a seed and waited for it to grow. Pretty soon, I was thinking about a big belly with a little Ranger growing in it and the next thing you know; I was smiling about it. Damn that man!

I sent him an email one afternoon.

_To: Big Cuban Sex God (Ranger)_

_From: Woman who likes big stuff too (Stephanie)_

_Subject: Litter Proposal_

_I am in the apartment minus the last scheduled birth control shot and I'm ovulating and only wearing a smile and a little whipped cream. Thought you might like an afternoon snack._

_Yours Truly,_

_Babe _

It took all of five minutes for that man to make it to the apartment and by the time he got to the bedroom, he was already taking off the second boot and unzipping his cargo pants and grinning like an idiot with teeth. Just that grin alone could light my fire and get my juices flowing. I still couldn't believe this gorgeous man was mine and he loved me. "That was fast, baby", I purred.

The grin got even bigger as he crawled on to the bed naked and licked some of the cream off one breast and said in a husky voice, "My arrival to this feast is the only thing that will be fast about it, Babe." Okay, I lost my sexy and melted a couple steps below to mortal woman mush at that. Sex God just slayed me, again. Damn!

After, I was laying sated and grinning like a fool when the sneaky bastard removed my promise ring and replaced it with an oval-shaped blue diamond. I started hyperventilating and he ran to the bathroom and then came back and scooped me up and took me to the bathtub and set me in as it was running. "R..Ranger what did you do?"

"I just replaced the promise ring with something more permanent."

"Bu..but it's blue..."

"Yes. It's rare and special and perfect for you. Matches your baby blues."

"I can't..this is..I don't..need this." He turned off the water and just sat by the tub.

"I've put thought into this. There is no other ring that I would want the mother of my children wearing. You are that precious to me, Babe."

"Oh shit..." I started to cry. "Get your butt in this tub with me. Why do you have to be so bad and then so sweet?" He slipped in behind me and pulled me to his chest. That broad, smooth and chiseled chest that made me feel so warm and secure. I said, "I love you, but you creep me out when you read me like a book and then you plan without me. You knew I would agree to having a baby and then you actually bought a ring and knew that I would wear it? If you think that you're talking me into getting married again, you can forget about it."

Two months later I looked up into Ranger's beautiful chocolate eyes and continued, "...I promise to be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live. I make this solemn commitment to you based on the foundation that we built for each other a long time ago made of trust and friendship. I am yours and you are mine."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````The End````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


End file.
